Acquiesce
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: DDS1 Follows the later part of DDS1.Gale and Vanessa struggle with their inner demons as they progress within the emotion spectrum from hatred to love. Gale x Vanessa. WARNING: OC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, LEMON. COMPLETE!
1. Vindicated

**Acquiesce **

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOT EVEN THE OC FEATURED HERE! LOL! Gale, Serph, Heat, Argilla, Cielo, Angel, Gui Xian, Long all belong to ATLUS USA. **

**Vanessa and Kachiena belong to MY super-talented, ubber sexy friend KuDu! **

**A/N: This fic is a challenge/request from my beautiful and….very, very close friend KuDu who continued to support me and let me feel that she cares. I love you Nessa-chan! This is for you! I hope you like it. And I'm sorry if I took quite long with it. **

**WARNING: OC, OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 1: Vindicated**

She stalked through the halls of the barrack with inaudible steps. She graced the cold tiles of the floor flawlessly, as if she had never even stepped on them. The hour was late…but the night was even later.

Her full lips were set upon a grim line…her cheeks steady and firm…She was as resolute as a general in a battlefield, slaughtering his enemy's army. Her face was calm and indifferent. But what her facial façade effectively concealed, her jeweled eyes revealed shamelessly. Her burgundy eyes were flashing angrily…loathingly…spitefully.

The girl-no!-woman narrowed her burgundy eyes.

Tonight someone would expire.

He would not live to see the next dull and grey morning.

Her posture was slumped forward, her torso bent forward slightly, her knees parted and bent. Her arms were spread and her palms touched the wall behind her. Some would say that her posture wasn't becoming of a woman and was more appropriate towards an old one.

But they were wrong, weren't they?

She was poised as an assassin would. She was poised in the language of stealth killing.

She turned her face to the side sharply, her red-wine hair following suit, its tresses moving sharply at its masters' beckon.

'Damn hair.' she thought to herself.

No. She didn't mean that.

Oh course not. Her hair was what made her unique; just like her eyes. Her eyes. She narrowed them into slits. It was because of that fated light that their once dull orbs had begun to shine and acquire a hue of their own.

She wished that that light hadn't hit her.

For if it didn't…

'Then maybe I wouldn't feel like this…' she thought sadly, as she continued to walk along the wall, blending herself within the shadows, never letting the world know of her existence.

At that thought though, her eyes flashed angrily again.

'It doesn't matter.'

No. It really didn't matter. What mattered was that she had been wronged and she was going to collect.

'Time for payback…'

She stopped as she neared the corner of the hall. She frowned and there reached for the goggles that hung on her neck. Without sound, and with the least effort, she donned them on. At that, she marched forward. She stopped right at the end of the wall and took a small peek at the corner.

She smirked; typical.

There, before her, were the invisible lines that her eyes were not capable of perceiving.

'Trip wires?' she thought mockingly as the red lasers revealed themselves to her. Without hesitation, she dove forward. She rolled and jumped and slid through the lasers effortlessly, stifling a low laugh within her.

Why would she laugh?

She wasn't stupid.

A warrior of the shadows knew better than to commit such an error; such a flaw…such a folly. With her breathing still calm, the air passing to and fro from her nose without even so much as a wheeze, she passed the pathetic lasers.

She paused and straightened herself, lightly stretching her muscles. She clenched her hands into fists and continued onward.

Again, she found herself against a wall…

She took a little peek at the other side and smirked.

A camera.

What to do?

She grabbed onto her belt and took out a small can. Releasing the safety pin, she tossed the aforesaid can on the floor as lightly as she could, minimizing the sound that it made.

From where she stood, she saw her little chaff grenade work its magic.

She watched as it scattered little speckles of diamonds into the air…throwing the fearsome ever-watchful dragon into confusion.

'That should do it.' she thought as she pressed onward, walking through the hall, knowing that the camera was disabled.

She then came to the place that she had been looking for.

A door.

She removed her goggles and stared in front of the aforesaid door. She narrowed her eyes. She considered walking through it…

However.

'No.' she thought, 'He'd know.'

Making up her mind, the woman climbed up to the ceiling and crawled within the shaft. While there, she could feel her heart beginning to race as she neared her inevitable destination. Ah, but what was her destination…?

'He is.' she thought fiercely, repeating the mantra in her mind over and over again.

'He is my mission…My target…My prey.' she thought with hunger as she continued to crawl effortlessly.

A moment later, she had reached her designated spot. She dropped into the room below her on her tiptoes, never making a noise; not even in the slightest.

Her hair began to stand on one end as maniacal rage and mirth simultaneously raided her being. There she was; a hair's breath away from her objective…

Without a moment's hesitation, she blurred past the environment of the chilly and spacious room…A room which she knew all too well to belong to _him_.

A split second later, she found herself by his bedside. She looked at her target's sleeping countenance. There was her target; asleep…

His face depicted no signs of torment…or trouble. All was calm…Even serene.

She felt her blood boil at that. How dare he, he, the murderer, sleep this soundly at night…? Without even having the slight feeling of remorse…? While she suffered greatly!?

Who was he and who was she!? Was he better than she was?!

Her breathing was becoming ragged now, as turmoil and anger began to seep in…

There he was…

There he was…asleep…

Fast asleep…without a care in the world.

She sneered mentally.

'You have been praised for you brilliance…Like a star never fading…But now, I have you. You had not predicted this to come to pass…' she thought haughtily.

'And now…you will die…'

Without taking her eyes off him, her long slender fingers reached for the dangling kunai that hung on a belt on her hips. She wrapped her thin fingers around the blade slowly…meticulously, letting the feel of metallic velvet glaze her manic state…

Like a madman, her eyes flashed in monstrous joy and her mouth parted, in a twisted smile and there raised the kunai above her head, intent on bringing it down upon the unsuspecting victim below.

She brought her hand down with all of her might, breaking that thin veil of silence and of serenity, bringing along with her, the promise of death.

But it never came.

She stopped right when she was but an inch from his chest. Her heart tingled for but a moment, her eyes getting heavier with the budding feelings of confusion and hesitance.

Her hand slightly shook but she screamed at it to remain steady.

Her attempts were in vain as the cool air was shattered.

"Why do you stop?"

She stiffened and saw that the man in front of her spoke with his eyes still closed. She blinked, 'How did he know…!?'

'Was I too noisy…!? The wires…?! No! I did not touch them! It must be…the chaff grenade!'

By now, the green-haired man below her, maneuvered past her and slipped out of the bed, and stood facing her on its other side.

She immediately leapt backward and bent her knees and body forward, her legs drawn apart, her arms outstretched in front of her; her right hand grasping the kunai, while the other was open, gesturing for her opponent to be wary.

Gale regarded the woman in front of him.

Well, he couldn't see her properly as all was dark. But he saw her silhouette just fine. The moon from the window had given the pale illumination that he needed to identify the person who trespassed into his room.

She was a petite woman; a head shorter than him, he'd wager.

"If you are thinking of the flaw that you had just done, then I had best tell you…" he spoke calmly, never taking his calm green eyes off her.

At that, the calm woman broke down.

Seeing him…Seeing that calm face of his…

He had been at the gates of death…and yet, he spoke of it as if none of it had ever happened. He commented on her skills, foregoing the previous precarious situation that he had found himself.

He…confused her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked calmly, holding together her already crumbling cool and collected façade.

She wondered; would he see through her?

Gale blinked. Her actions were admirable. Well, no; not really. They weren't admirable.

'They are expected.' he thought firmly, 'As an assassin, a cool head is needed.'

"If you were to enter a battlefield, you must be cleared and geared for battle." he stated coolly.

The woman narrowed her eyes into slits; just what the hell was this person getting at!?

'But, no matter…I'll kill him!' she thought.

"Enough!" she yelled as she blurred past the surroundings, using her inhuman and extraordinary speed to penetrate the tactician's defenses and overcome his male superior strength.

'There!' she thought as she zipped past through him, arriving at the man's exposed back, her kunai in her hand, ready for the deathblow.

Her eyes widened as she hit nothing but the cool air.

She whipped around, her muscles tight and her eyes peeled, for her target. She found him in front of her, on the other side of the room, regarding her coolly.

"You are simply…attracting attention to yourself."

She gritted her teeth; what the fuck was he talking about!?

With an enraged battle-cry, she lunged for him again, both hands having their kunai. She threw them with deadly accuracy. Her burgundy eyes widened as the green-haired man eluded and evaded them easily.

She ran for the walls and ran on them, eager to get some fighting distance. She made for her handy blowgun.

'Heh; so he can dodge kunai…But that doesn't mean that he can dodge this!' she thought snidely, pride overwhelming her sense of reasoning.

She kept the tiny blowgun in her palm. Yes…It was just that big.

'That fucker would never know it…' she thought, smirking within.

Her face was hardened and he could tell that he had ruffled her feathers. He was disappointed. She was about to crack. He could see it clearly. She was but a child wielding a flimsy twig upon a seasoned soldier.

This was child's play.

He blinked as he saw her preparing to make a move. He parted his lips, ignoring that note, and spoke, "Your scent gives you away assassin."

At that, she tensed.

'S-scent…?'

She scowled; he was lying, wasn't he? He was trying to provoke her so that she may lose her accurate mind and lose concentration. Well, she won't let that happen!

"You bring in the scent of the rain…" he said, nodding, "The scent of which isn't present here." he told her knowingly.

The woman was getting irked. How dare he make assumptions such as those!? But no matter, she wouldn't let his idle banter distract her.

With a firm cry, no longer that shrill girlish one, she summoned the blowgun that was hidden within her left glove and blew the poisonous dart from it.

Gale saw it from a mile away and caught it in his fingers.

At that, the woman froze, wide-eyed…with her heart crushed.

'He…he caught it…Just like that.' she thought in disbelief, 'I…I've lost…'

She knew this to be true.

She could try and try all she might to get every angle about him, trying to get an opening for an attack…only to fail again, again and again.

She wouldn't be able to wound him even if the gods granted them Nirvana. No; she had seen his movements. She had seen how _he_ saw right through _hers_…

He knew her even better than she knew herself…

And that was why there was no other choice but to…surrender.

With a heavy heart, she sunk to her knees, bowing her head, letting him see the exposed part of the base of her neck.

Gale watched her.

He had expected her to be angry…to let loose all of her emotions, as they were trained not to. He was toying with her, yes…however, this was a reaction from her that he did not expect. What now?

Her submissive gesture was anything but his preconceived scenarios…

"End my life."

He blinked; that was what she said.

"Why?" he asked nonchalantly, yet curiously.

At this, she said nothing but just closed her eyes, a tear dropping from each of them, trailing her childishly pouting cheeks…making their way towards her soft quaint chin…only for them to pool into one, and drop onto her target's floor.

"Why?" he asked again.

Why he asked…?

Why…?

Why _not_?

She let out a staggering breath, "You've killed him…" she whispered darkly, each syllable laced with malice and hate, each word dripping with ill-intent and spite.

Gale regarded her coolly, "I've killed hundreds of men. To speak one of which that is otherwise faceless to me is pointless. Moreover, for you to waste your time in avenging this man's death is not only pointless, but irrational as well."

"…"

She said nothing.

He raised an eyebrow, "Men and women die everyday. It is but a fact of life. To sit there and ask your opponent to end your life…to end it so that you have the easy way out of your troubles is nothing but cowardice."

"…!" she gasped at that.

'C-cowardice…?'

Gale walked over to his door calmly, turning his back to her, confident that she would do nothing to harm him and opened the door for her, "I know not who this man is…But I assure you that wherever he may be, that he does not like what he is seeing in you."

At that, she snapped. She raised her head, and threw him an angry look, "What the fuck do you know!? Huh!?" she yelled angrily.

Gale blinked again. Burgundy eyes…Granted, that he could only see one of her eyes, but seeing one of them was enough. He saw the pain etched in them…

He continued to regard her nonchalantly, his face never betraying any sort of human emotion, "I know nothing of him…But I do know that if I were in his position, to see the one I care about attempt to avenge my death in a world where death is a constant companion, only to have her capitulate in the end…and to even be audacious and shameless enough to ask for her life to be severed by the very same opponent…I would die all over again."

At that, she gasped again, her heart stopping, her blood running deadly slow.

'S-shameless…' she repeated, aghast at what she had heard and aghast at what his serpentine words implied about her.

"You shame him."

At that, her heart burst.

Gale could tell that he had met his objective. Now, there would be a void in her heart. She would not harm him. No. How could she…?

'She wouldn't because she couldn't.'

"Please leave my quarters." he calmly commanded.

Her head snapped at that and she tilted her confused face to the side, "L-leave…?"

"Did I stutter?"

She felt the flames of anger be rekindled within her but she held her ground, "You're not going to kill me?"

Gale touched his forehead, "It is devoid of reason for me to do so."

'H-huh!?' She was confused. Was he telling her that killing an enemy wasn't rational!? That it contained no reason?! Was he insane?! Or was it that he didn't consider her worth killing?

She stood up quickly and straightened her posture, clenching her hands into fists, "Why let me go?" she asked haughtily, tilting her head upwards, sneering, "I can easily come after you again."

At that, Gale bowed his head slightly and stared at her blankly, "Then do so at that other time…at your own leisure…at your own discretion." He then touched his forehead, "You are a member of the former Wolves. Thus, you are a member of Embryon. I will not have you killed assassin."

"Why not!?" she snapped, angry at his condescending treatment of her.

Gale resisted the strong urge to twitch his eyebrow. There he was, telling her that she was free to go and that no harm would come to her…and yet there she was, insisting that he kill her.

Well, if he looked deeper, he supposed he understood. He saw right through her hate-filled eyes and her malicious words. There was pride within her; pride that was consuming her. That was why she wanted him to kill her.

She had not met her objective.

And so, she would rather have her life taken and ended rather than live life…with shame, every day remembering that fateful and shameful defeat.

Well, that was a malady easily cured he supposed. But he wouldn't administer such a cure.

"Because we have enough killing as it is." he told her.

She gasped again as she considered his words. Enough killing.

There was enough killing; there was plenty of blood, guts and gore to go around…

He didn't want to kill unnecessarily.

"Please leave." he told her again.

At that, feeling totally ashamed for some reason, she took his advice. Needless to say though that she had been wary of him each and every step that she took towards his door. After all, this could be some ploy to get her to turn her back…and kill her.

She then stopped her walk and this earned her a somewhat exasperated look from her supposed target.

"How would I know that you just won't wait for me to turn my back so that you could slit my throat?" she asked tauntingly, each spiteful word rolling off her tongue like alluring poison.

"If I really wanted you dead, I wouldn't have wasted my breath in speaking." he said with slightly narrowed eyes, "I wouldn't be wasting my breath on you now."

At that, involuntarily, her cheeks flushed red and she promptly resumed her walk, turning her face away from him.

As she reached his door, she stopped by its threshold.

Gale was getting impatient. What was it now?

The woman said nothing but just cast her face downwards, her back towards him, and spoke in a low spirit-shaking tone, "You killed him you know? My father."

Gale didn't have time to sympathize. Didn't he already tell her?

That they had a war to win…?

His heart was as hard as stone and was cold as ice…People would say he was cruel, but he cared not. Life was life and death was death. No matter how much one mourned for the dead, the living would continue to breath and experience the breath of life.

Time was a cruel mistress.

And an even crueler executor.

She may brood about her father, but what did he care? She would have to move on with her life, whether she liked it or not.

"I'll kill you, you know?" she asked, her voice gentle.

He nodded, "You may try." He then paused and spoke again, "But under one condition."

"Which is?" she asked, curious as to the strange proposal from her enigmatic adversary.

"Fight for Embryon."

Aa. It was that sort of proposal. She nodded. She would continue to follow orders…but when she had the chance…

"When I see an opportunity, I'll take you down."

"Hn…"

She then resumed her walk. He rolled his eyes. He thought that she'd never leave.

She then stopped again. What the hell did she want now!?

"I'll never forgive you for killing Lupa."

Whereas before, Gale's resolute face was in tact, now it began to crumble. Whereas before his heart was made of stone, not it began to fall…and his heart that was once made of bone-chilling ice had melted.

So, Lupa had been her father.

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Chaff Grenades:** Chaff grenades or Chaff had been used during WWII as a form of radar countermeasure. It's used to confuse the enemy's radar. It works by scattering thin, small bits of aluminum to throw confusion to electronic devices that scan the premises.

**Kunai:** It was originally a tool used by the masses for the purpose of gardening. It was a trowel. It originated in Japan during the Tensho Period. Today, it's commonly seen to be a mythical ninja's weapon much like a knife.


	2. Estranged yet Familiar

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, SLIGHT GORE, MENTIONS OF CANNIBALISM.**

**Chapter 2: Estranged yet Familiar**

Gale looked at the horizon through his binoculars. The Solids that had converted to the Brutes had been apprehended. Well, not entirely, but they were getting there. He had given strict orders; to convert or to be killed.

No prisoners were to be taken.

He was through being a diplomat. Now, it was all out war.

He suddenly froze as he heard the whipping sound faintly in the air. Without effort, he moved a strand of hair to the left and grabbed the projectile that had been seemingly aimed at the jugular of his neck.

He already knew who it was.

He wasn't all that surprised.

He didn't spare a glance at the poisoned dart that he held in his hand as he let it fall to the ground, his eyes still at the horizon.

"Hn, I suppose you were successful." he spoke calmly, his speech directed to the very same assassin that had only attempted to take his life a few seconds prior.

"Maybe." she coyly responded, still feeling that slight disappointment at her apparent failure. She had tried and tried again to catch her commanding officer at a moment of weakness and strike…but time and time again, she had failed.

She had noted with great disdain and even greater vexation that he had no moment of weakness. He was as steady as a rock and as alert a mother hawk; never having that moment of complacency.

"Your next mission is for Samsara Tunnels Vanessa." Gale told her coldly, his back still turned to the young woman.

Vanessa.

She wanted to laugh and at the same time, growl bitterly and stab the man in front of her. So he knew her name too. Sure , he would have ample resources in which her identity would be revealed…but then again, she had thought that with the war and all of the troubles that they had found themselves, that he wouldn't have enough time for that…much less the conviction for it.

But again, like always…like always when it came to her assumptions about him, she found herself mistaken.

"Samsara Tunnels." she repeated, "When." she stated, rather than asking.

Gale nodded; he had suspected foul play to begin with. How the Brutes and the Wolves had moved their forces so easily.

He had had a sneaking suspicion and it had been confirmed shortly after he had met Lupa and the Wolves. There had been an intricate sewer system that led to the cities within the Junkyard.

He crossed his arms, "Tonight."

"Objectives."

He nodded again.

"Infiltrate Ajna and give us a layout of their base."

She raised an eyebrow; she wanted to ask him so many things. But she wouldn't. It wasn't her job. She was to do as she was told…

She nodded, "Recon mission."

"Hn…" he responded as he nodded.

"The mission would commence at 2300 hours tonight." he stated and there continued, "The mission would last for a span of six hours. The time limit is strict would not be extended for any reason. You need to get in there, do what you have to do and get out."

She nodded at that.

"Any questions?" he asked blankly.

"Negative."

He nodded, "You are to report to me in 0900 hours tomorrow."

She nodded again, "Affirmative."

Sensing that she had been dismissed, she knelt and melted into the air, vanishing completely.

xxxxx

She sat at the top of Muladhara's tallest tower snugly. There she was, hugging her knees to her chest, her chin on her aforesaid knees.

Her mission was to begin in two more hours and there she thought that she needed this time for herself. A time for reflection…

Vanessa…

Vanessa…

Her target had called her that.

Her name.

What was a name anyway…?

'It's nothing; it's just a designation.' she thought with a straight face…but with a prick in the heart.

Vanessa…

It was a name…a designation that came not from her lips. It was name, a designation that was given to her by her father. She wanted to smile at that; but she had learnt a long time ago to hold her feelings within her heart…and her thoughts within the confines of her mind.

Memories were included as well. Whatever thoughts she may have about the issue would remain locked and safely guarded.

Regardless, though, it was a sensation that she knew she could not ignore. It was a precious name; _her_ precious name.

He had given it to her…when he had recruited her.

She had been a broken semi-conscious individual when her father had laid eyes upon her. She had been half afraid at that time, not knowing what to do or where to go. But he had shown her the way.

He had given her more than a name…

He had given her life…safety…security…and a future.

At that point, as she realized that she was indeed alone, she let a phantom of a smile grace her full lips.

"Thank you father…"

And as she thought of that man…that man who had taken her father from her, the gentle smile that swam within the calm pool of burgundy within her eyes suddenly hardened.

There, her muscles tightened as she felt the flame of resolve flicker with life…only to burn wildly within her soul.

'I'll avenge you father…I have not forgotten.' she thought with conviction.

As she pictured the green-haired man in her mind, her soul hardened. She had watched him, yes and she could tell that he was the best tactician that Embryon had ever seen…But she would never forgive him for what he had done. She was blind to all that he had done for the tribe. And she was deaf to all of the voices of those whom he had saved.

And even within those moments when she watched him, she felt her heart feel different…

'I…' she mentally trailed off, not knowing herself where her self-speech was to go.

She felt strange about him…her target.

She then shook her head as she crushed whatever budding feelings of confusion within her.

'No. He killed Lupa. I'd never forgive him.' she thought, again having anger rule her system.

She then sneered as she thought of the green-haired man.

She cared not for him.

'I'll kill you one day…Watch your back.' she thought with malevolence, her calm eyes shining dangerously.

xxxxx

She landed on her feet as silently as she had been taught and straightened herself, "What are my orders?"

"There had been a change in plans."

She nodded; she gathered that. She had been about to leave for her mission when she had received a transmission telling her to meet their tactician at the Strategy Room.

"Hn."

Gale looked at the young woman in front of him steadily. There had been a change in her this night. She hadn't tried to kill him…

'Yet.' he thought sourly.

"Serph and the others had left for Ajna directly."

Her burgundy eyes flashed at that as she furrowed her eyebrows, "But sir…That's suicide."

He nodded, "We had offered Varin a truce."

She wanted to laugh at that but she didn't. She knew that it was a ruse. There was no such thing as a truce.

She knew what Gale was doing.

He was trying to get Varin out in the open.

Of course, they both knew that Varin wouldn't consider the truce. No; never. But just as Embryon was trying to get Varin in the open, so were the Brutes attempting to get at the Silver Fox.

It was a simple plan; to memorize Ajna's main stronghold while the "truce" was taking place. They already knew what to do.

"You and I are to depart."

She raised her eyebrow at that, "How's that sir?"

He nodded, his green eyes boring into hers, "I have decided to accompany you. Fiends had been swarming within the tunnels, according to reports. And I need to see the insides of Ajna myself."

She said nothing but was getting irritated as the moments passed. What was he saying? Was he saying that she was unreliable? That her skills were substandard? That she was mediocre…?

He touched his forehead as he continued to look at the shorter woman in front of him. He read her easily and could feel the vexation oozing from her otherwise cool façade.

He blinked, clearly uninterested about her female problems. But he knew exactly what to say; the truth.

"You are the best stealth assassin and spy in Embryon. It is only fitting that I have you as my guide." he told her with a nod.

She glared at him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "With all due respect sir, I am perfectly capable of doing this myself."

He touched his forehead again, "I have no doubt about that." he told her, "It isn't your skills that I doubt." He was getting irritated as well. Why was she questioning his orders?

He saw her lips part but he beat her to the punch, "We are to depart ASAP."

She continued to glower at him but held her tongue. It was decided.

xxxxx

The two were both as silent as graves as they marched through the tunnels. This time, it wasn't her who tailed him; rather, it was he who was keenly watching her.

She could tell that even though his eyes weren't on her but were on what lay ahead, she could feel the weight of his stare; his sidelong glance.

He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She forced her tensed muscles to relax as she felt anxious at his stare.

It wasn't a secret that she hated him. What she felt for him hadn't changed. She wanted to kill him and she would kill him…

One day.

She would.

But at the same time, she knew that her relationship with him was something that was strange. There she was, walking within the tunnels with her target.

They worked together and yet…felt nothing but hatred for one another.

Her mind froze at that suddenly, as a thought crossed her mind.

'Does he hate me too…?' she asked herself.

She then shook her head, 'Why am I bothered!? I don't give a damn…' she thought defiantly, ignoring the strange sensation that was growing within the pit of her stomach as she thought more of her target.

She had been watching him closely…

And although she could find no moment of weakness within him…she wasn't blind to his strange mannerisms…

She had noticed how he sneezed when he sniffed dust…

'Twice.' she thought, 'Two times; one after another.' she thought with a laugh. Yes; Gale would always sneeze twice when he sniffed dust…

And among other things, she would notice when he would blink his eyes rapidly when he didn't understand something…

When he was confused…

At that point, Vanessa felt herself be disoriented as she thought more of him…

Her heart stopped at that; why was that so…!?

She didn't have enough time to ponder as she found herself pushed out of the way, slamming into the wall beside her.

"Hey-!" she yelled as she hit herself non-too-gently.

She turned as she heard growls and snarls. She saw with gritted teeth that Gale had already transformed.

Vayu lunged forward and she followed him. She gritted her teeth; there had been fiends! He had pushed her away to…protect her?

She shook her head, 'Forget this crap!' she screamed at herself, 'Transform damn it!!' she screamed at herself.

She closed her eyes and let hunger overtake her…

She growled as she watched Vayu agilely dodged attacks, whilst using his powerful leg to cut through their enemies.

She looked to the right and saw a projectile heading towards her C.O's way. With a grunt, Kachiena's large halo on her back glowed and moved, spiraling endlessly as she willed her floating blade to hurl itself in order to intercept the projectile.

The moments went on and nothing but the splattering of blood and guts and the fracturing and snapping of bones and torn flesh echoed within the otherwise serene and calm tunnels.

A moment later, victory was claimed as the two ashura let their primordial screams reverberate through the lonely tunnels.

She let her mouth tremble with a feeling of shrill delight as the torn flesh of her victims passed through her teeth, to her tongue within her stomach.

A moment later, she found herself transforming back into her slim and petite self. No longer the armless and eyeless monster that she had just been, she was now just the little girl that she once was.

"If you're not going to do your job, then I suggest that you turn back now." came the calm yet deadly voice from behind her.

She whipped around and met the emerald eyes of their tactician.

She felt her worth plummet as he spoke his words…and as she interpreted their meaning. She could say nothing in her defense as his eyes bore into hers, melting her in her spot…

He had been right…in all accounts.

Gale looked at her seemingly frail and vulnerable form in front of him with indifference. She had been too wrapped in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the fiends or see them when they had appeared.

And what those thoughts were, he would never know. But he did know one thing. He did know that if this woman didn't get her act together, that this mission would fail.

And failure wasn't in Gale's vocabulary.

That was why he had half the mind to leave her behind.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more. "Tell me now. Do you wish to continue, or would I leave without you?" he asked calmly while his eyes burned with serious intensity.

Vanessa's head snapped at that, letting her hair jerk to the right, "I'll continue." she responded almost mechanically, just like his tone, without hesitation.

Gale nodded and this time, walked passed her, now taking point.

She looked on after him, staring at him with still curious eyes. He…

'He saved my life…' she thought with a feeling of slight anger…and gratitude. Why did he save her life if he already had half the mind of judging her to be a liability? But all that aside, she felt grateful that he did spare her life…

She felt grateful…and confused.

'You are…confusing.'

"It won't happen again sir."

Gale stopped his walk as he heard her. Without turning to look at her, he spoke, "No. It won't." he responded with a dead tone.

With that, he resumed his walk, knowing that the young woman behind him had regained some of her confidence.

xxxxx

The two had been walking for the past two hours and no end had been in sight. They had been happy though that the gods had blessed their strenuous trek with useful items within the maze-like sewers and had sent fiends in order to sustain their bodies.

Vanessa looked in front of herself and smiled as she saw a karma terminal a few feet away. They had found a room within the sewers and she had volunteered to investigate. Pleased at what she had found, she turned back and walked out of the room, meeting her tactician.

"I've found a karma terminal." she stated blankly, her excitement clearly not being reflected by her words or her facial expression.

Gale nodded and walked passed her and within the room.

She knew what that meant.

'A break.' she thought with relief.

Well, it was a welcomed break. She followed him.

She blinked as she saw him accessing the terminal, 'Downloading more mantras…' she thought, bored.

Feeling her sore muscles, she felt the onset of an urge to stretch. But still knowing that she was within the confines of the small room and moreover, within the vicinity of her target, she restrained herself.

She walked simply at the corner of the room and leaned on the wall lazily, "What's the plan now?"

Gale furrowed his eyebrows as he selected the mantras that he was to download and at the same time listened to her query, "For now, we rest for a moment and then, continue on."

She nodded and looked away, but still having her sights on him…from the corner of her eyes.

She couldn't really look away anyway. She had to know…She had to know why he would save the life of someone who wished to kill him. It had been ironic in her opinion.

'Is he freakin' crazy?' she thought to herself as she continued to stealthily watch him, 'Why did he save me…?'

"Something on your mind?" asked a solemn male voice, bringing her momentary daze that she didn't even realize she was having, to an end.

She turned sharply to him and straightened herself, her tiny feet slightly losing their balance before regaining them just as quickly, "No." she immediately responded.

He nodded although he didn't believe her. How could he when he could clearly see it in her eyes?

Or moreover, it was the way he _couldn't_ see her burgundy eyes. Her eyes were always so elusive; looking everywhere yet nowhere. He would never catch her eyes looking straight into his. Never.

Save for briefings that is.

Well; it was her problem and he really didn't want to bother with that. They had rested enough.

Having enough of his share of her female conundrum, he turned and started to walk for the door when a loud explosion had been heard.

The two froze.

"Damn…!" Vanessa hissed as she held onto the wall.

The earth beneath their feet shook and the walls trembled, making her heart race. Her eyes were glued onto the door and there found themselves on the green-haired man that she loathed.

A moment later, a louder rumble had been heard and an explosion seemingly near to their premises had erupted.

"Look out!" she yelled, catching Gale's attention.

The two dove for the floor as the explosions continued and as the ground shook.

Vanessa covered her head with her arms and palms as she felt debris fall from the ceiling.

'Fuck…! What the hell is going on!?' she asked herself as she continued to assume the defensive protective position.

A few moments later, the ground had settled…and the debris stopped falling. She cautiously moved and slowly removed her hands from her head. She looked from left to right and noticed that the dust had begun to settle.

It was over.

From there, she began to stand and there dusted herself, "Sir?"

She really didn't want to call him that. But she felt that it was appropriate all the same.

"It seems that the explosion had sealed this door." came the calm response.

She rolled her eyes as she realized that he didn't even flinch. She suddenly froze as she understood what it was he said.

"What?"

He turned to her with a bored expression on his face.

"It would appear that we cannot vacate this room for the time being."

Her heart froze.

They were…

They were…stuck?

'Oh shit…'

xxxxx

**A/N:**

**Kachiena:** According to KuDu, kachiena means "sacred dancer".

**Kachiena Trivia:** Kachiena sounds a lot like Kachina and is similar in meaning. Kachinas are believed to be spirits or supernatural entities that influence the world in Pueblo culture. Men are traditionally known to represent the kachina/katsina in a dance as masked men. When the dance is occurring it is believed that the men actually become or are inhabited by the kachina that they supposedly represented.


	3. Nowhere to Run

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES.**

**Chapter 3: Nowhere to Run **

There she was, sitting at the corner of the room for the last half an hour. She felt sweat trickle down her temple as every second that passed seemed like an eternity. Her muscles were locked and tight as pressure from all directions flooded her.

They had tried everything.

They had combed the entire room for anything that might help them in their endeavor but they were unsuccessful. They had already used their transmitters to send transmissions to Muladhara.

But it would take a few hours before they would be found as their coordinates couldn't be transmitted clearly.

She and Gale had tried their level best to pry the doors apart but then they both came to the conclusion that the mechanism was not only broken but the debris from the other side had sealed the doors shut…firmly.

'Ouch…' she thought with a cringe.

After that, she had searched high and low for any crook and cranny within the room in which she could use to escape.

A window…a crack on the wall…anything would do.

But as they came to know that the Junkyard was a place of redemption given to them by the gods, she realized that the room was perfect; there were no loopholes, no discrepancies in which she or Gale could use for their advantage.

And the verdict from all of those exertions…?

'Sit tight and wait like a good damn mutt…' she thought angrily.

She then froze.

'What's a mutt anyway…?' she thought confusedly.

She then shrugged her shoulders, 'Who the fuck cares!?' she thought to herself angrily, 'We'll most probably die here!'

At that point, she stiffened over so slightly. Without moving from her position, she let her raspberry eyes wander over to her target.

There he was, still thinking on how to get out.

He was deep in thought; she could tell.

Her eyes suddenly flashed, 'He's distracted…! This is the time…!' she told herself. There, she waited for him to turn his back…

She didn't care if she would be caught by the MP or their other soldiers when they were saved from that place after killing him…

No.

It didn't matter to her.

Without Lupa, there was nothing else to look forward to. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw her opportunity, 'Now's the time…!!' she screamed at herself as she once more summoned her blowgun, hidden within the wristband on her wrist and there blew it with deadly accuracy.

'Fuck!!' she screamed inwardly as again, she had been foiled.

Her eyes flashed dangerously and there she immediately leapt to her feet. She had had enough. This was it. She had been bested once before in his room; but no longer. Here and now, she would see him die before her hand.

She made for her kunai belt and grabbed a blade and lunged for him. She gave out a battle-cry as she slashed at him relentlessly…But he wouldn't let her hit him…Never. She would always miss. And that was a fact that was driving her to the wall.

She couldn't stand it!

"Why don't…you just die?!" she screamed as she threw herself at him, throwing a strong punch.

The man said nothing and evaded her easily, letting her fist hit the concrete behind him instead.

Vanessa whipped around and let her leg fly, mimicking Vayu's strong and graceful kick in order to strike Gale's face.

Again, she was unsuccessful as she hit nothing but air. She gritted her teeth as not only did she fail to strike him but now found herself pressed against the wall, with her target pressing his whole bodyweight on her, making her gasp in surprise.

"Let go!!" she screamed at him. "Let go you damn…damn prick!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, feeling inflamed and livid at his apparent ease in immobilizing her.

She growled as she felt his hand on her wrist, while his forearm pressing at the back of her neck, making her press her face against the cold wall.

Snarling at his behavior, she maneuvered her hand that was held captive by his and twisted her kunai, turning it so that it faced his direction.

"Argh!!" she hissed as she found herself not only immobilized but disarmed as well.

"Let go!! Damn bitch!" she cursed and shouted.

She only felt pressure on the back of her neck.

At that point, she began to feel lightheaded and her vision became blurry…

The world around her spun as she found herself relinquishing her control and there…pass onto the world of restless sleep.

xxxxx

He looked at her sleeping form with a blank face…but nonetheless, felt his soul stir as he continued to do so. He blinked and stopped for a moment; what was that curiously strange feeling that he felt whenever he would gaze at her?

It had been a few minutes since he had knocked her unconscious.

He resisted the urge to sigh.

He had hoped that they would've been found by now. He had started again for another transmission but he was unpleasantly surprised to know that because of their little duel, that their communicator had been smashed.

At that, he removed his hood and ran a hand through his jade-stranded hair.

'Could things be any worse than this…?' he thought wistfully.

He sweat-dropped.

'Yes it can.' he told himself as he really thought about it.

He stopped his reflection as he saw the young woman that he had subdued turn in her sleep. At that, at seeing her, his cold green eyes grew…less distant and less cold. And he just didn't know why.

He touched his chin in thought as he considered her behavior only a few minutes before. By law, he should've killed her. She had tried again and again to take his life…

By all accounts, he should've eliminated her. And now, as she lay unconscious, totally weak and vulnerable, he undoubtedly can carry out the tribal sentence swiftly and efficiently.

But he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Why…?

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more.

She had lost someone she loved…Someone who meant a lot to her. She had lost someone who meant the world to her…because of him.

It was true what he had told her many nights before. Men and women were lost everyday and every night. There wasn't a difference between those expendable people and her…

And so, if that were true, then why did he grant her this mercy…? This bitter mercy…?

He sighed.

'I had already killed Lupa…I don't need to kill anyone else.'

Yes; that was the way he saw it.

He had never really gotten over that issue. His face was a blank as paper and his expressionless façade betrayed nothing. But it didn't mean that he _felt_ nothing. He wasn't dead alive.

On the contrary.

He blinked and watched her closely as her chest heaved up and down in a slow rhythm.

His spirit sunk as he watched her.

Without thinking, he crept up closer to her and gazed at her childlike face.

He noted with great scrutiny her quaint facial features…

Her eyebrows were carefully formed; creating perfect arcs over her eyes…Her eyelashes were long and thick…accentuating her red-wine eyes.

Her nose was a cute button-nose that resembled that of a newborn baby's…innocent, pure…and perfect.

Her lips were full and luscious, situated in an equally quaint pout. Her skin was pale…and shone.

He knew that she was indeed a physically endowed woman…

As he recalled Lupa, again, his spirit sunk.

This child in front of him, this girl…this woman had been deprived the love of a father…because of him. He had robbed her of that opportunity…of that life.

He never forgave himself for killing Lupa and had spent his days and nights wondering and pondering over it, all that time carrying over his shoulders, the burden of being a murderer. A murderer of a friend.

And now, as he had met Vanessa…

He had seen within her his salvation.

She could free him from this nightmare…couldn't she…?

He shook his head as he thought about it. How low could he really be…?

He had spared her life to soothe his guilty conscience and to subdue his murdering evil. He had retained from taking her life in the blind hopes of him being forgiven…Of Lupa forgiving him.

At that point, no longer caring for who might see, he allowed a bitter smile to appear upon his grim lips.

At that point, his hand lifted itself from the ground and moved towards the sleeping girl's face…

She was to be his tool…She was to be the key to his salvation.

That was the reason why he didn't kill her.

She stirred again and at that, he stopped his movements. His green eyes widened for a moment as he realized just what he had been about to do.

He quickly retracted his hand and had it settle back down.

He froze as he found himself petrified as a pair of burgundy eyes locked themselves against his emerald pools.

'Déjà vu.' he thought as he found himself surprised.

"Why didn't you finish it?" she asked calmly, a look of mockery in her face…only to dance within her pools of red wine.

Gale moved away as he heard her question. He sat a few meters away from her and she immediately followed him, sitting up with almost lightning speed.

"Why didn't you?" she asked again, her tone angry and demanding.

He stared at her blankly and said nothing.

At that, she gritted her teeth. Up to how long would he do this!? Why didn't he just kill her!?

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" she screamed at him, as she clenched her hands to her sides, her eyes narrowed into slits, "Why didn't you kill me?! I wanted to kill you! I still do…! Just what the fuck are you doing!? Huh!? Is this some sort of sick twisted game?!" she bellowed, trying her best to control the tears that were forcing their way out of her eyes.

A game…? He was surprised. Just what was she talking about…? Didn't she see through his actions? Didn't she believe him when he had told her that he merely didn't kill needlessly? That he wasn't that sort of person…?

"What-do you really think that you can keep me as some…some pet that you can play with!?" she screamed at him, her hands outstretched in a mad gesture.

"What are you saying…?" he asked calmly, his eyes still gazing at her strangely.

She gritted her teeth and let out a cry, "Just what do you intend to do with me…!? You're just going to let me try and kill you and then…you'll just defeat me and keep me alive so that I'll just try to kill you all over again!?" she finished a breathless scream.

"…" he could say nothing.

"Well, fuck you!" she said angrily, "I don't need this crap! You understand?!" she asked, throwing her head back so that her hair got out of the way, letting her see a clearer picture of her intended target.

"Why don't you just stop playing with my life damn it!?" she shouted again, her throat becoming coarse and her voice coming out roughly. "I'm not a goddamn toy that you can just switch on and off you understand!?"

Gale again could say nothing.

This was what she thought he did.

Vanessa was getting irked. She could tell that even as she poured out her heart to him, that he neither heard nor saw her. He was within his little world, wasn't he?

No longer having any patience, she lunged at him, tackling him, finally having seen a moment of complacency within him.

She tackled him to the ground and straddled him, her slim yet powerful legs holding him in place as she quickly balled her hand into a fist and struck him on his face.

He let her.

Gale winced as he perceived pain on his face. He saw her other hand as it was moving to hit him…

This time, he was prepared. With inhuman speed, he freed himself from her bonds and intercepted her hands, grabbing her tightly by the wrists in a vice-like grip before forcing her to roll, now having her body beneath his.

"Bastard…!" she squealed as she found herself, now bound by his obviously larger, muscular male body.

She tested his grip, her eyes never looking into his emerald pools, and growled as she realized that he had had her in his will.

He wouldn't let go and that was that.

At that point, she had no choice. Her chest felt so heavy as if it was going to burst. Her lungs were inflamed that she knew it wouldn't be long before she choked and suffocated…

At that point, she had no choice but to succumb.

She let her tears fall.

She let herself become limp against his strong hold and there closed her eyes tightly, letting her tears squeeze themselves from her eyes. She sobbed helplessly as again, shame engulfed her whole existence.

No longer the proud warrior that she thought herself to be, she was now Gale's plaything. He would just let her go and let her try her luck again…only to be defeated once more. That was the way he played his game, wasn't it?

He would just play with her…and her feelings…her pride…and her dignity.

"You know I want to kill you this badly…" she whispered to him, her eyes still closed.

"Why do you continue to do this bullshit…?" she asked, her breath becoming labored as her heart beat erratically, "Why don't you just end my life…? There isn't a point anyway…"

"I could never get to kill you. And you probably know that too…" she reasoned out in a low whisper.

At that point, as Gale saw the trail of crystalline liquid across her face, a prick was felt in his chest. He blinked and there he noticed how hard he gripped the young woman.

At that point, he remembered.

He had hurt her…

Her who was to be his salvation.

Slowly, he softened his grip on her and parted his lips, "No…You are wrong."

Not waiting for her response, he left her altogether.

He sat a few meters away from her, now understanding the sensation that he felt from within the bowels of his being.

He felt guilty.

She had thought that he was riding her…taking her for a fool…providing her with only false hope, thus trampling her pride as a warrior and spitting on her dignity as a human being.

At that, he cringed again. That was another prick on the chest.

Vanessa rose hastily the moment she felt his weight off of her. Her eyes, now swollen from sobbing and crying, met his cold green eyes steadily and there, with a quivering pair of lips, spoke ominously, "I've told you this before…" she began in a low tone, "And now I'm telling you again. End my life."

He blinked at that and searched her eyes. Her eyes were melancholy…They weren't filled with life as he had expected them to be.

He had expected the young lady to at least have something within…

'Like hatred…'

But there was nothing.

Her eyes…

'…are empty.' he thought.

He really didn't understand much; after all, he himself wasn't completely attuned with his own feelings, but one thing was for sure. He understood what she felt; he empathized with her feeling of loss.

And right now, as he looked into her dead and empty eyes, he knew that what she felt…was nothing but despair; nothing but hopelessness.

He had extinguished the feeling of life and hope in her eyes when Lupa had died.

He had thought that when he had seen hatred and wrath in her eyes that it would be enough…but it wasn't. Hatred and fury could only be felt for so long before it completely disappeared.

He had extinguished the flame of fury and hatred from her eyes…fury and hatred that had kept her going. He had killed her; twice.

Now, the person in front of him wasn't alive. She was hollow.

He sighed.

"I won't kill you." he stated blankly.

Vanessa could feel her blood surging as she heard those damning words, "Tell me why damn it!!" she screamed.

Gale let out a slow breath and touched his forehead, looking at her intently, "You are what's left of Lupa."

"…!" she gasped at hearing him. And at those words of his, she froze, her eyes widened.

Gale nodded and continued, "You're all that remains of Lupa. I will not see you destroyed."

Her heart stopped at that point and there, she shrunk where she sat. She cast her face down, holding her chest as she pondered over Gale's words.

With a quiet sob, she retreated backwards and backed herself towards the comfort of the small room's corner.

"You…" she trailed off, "…you saved my life…"

He nodded, "I can't have you dead." he said. "We've already lost Lupa. I don't want to lose you as well." he told her flatly.

"…"

She couldn't say anything. What would she say anyway…? What he had just claimed doing was nothing short of unbelievable…and from some twisted angle, insulting.

"I'm sorry about Lupa."

She shook her head, "Just don't." she told him, cutting him off.

Gale held his tongue and leaned backwards, still noting her weak and trembling countenance.

At that point, even when there had been nothing in between them…No wall that separated them, he had never before felt so distanced from another person than he did at that moment.

Even if she had just been a few feet away, he had felt as though there had been a heavy barrier that separated them.

He blinked; he would say nothing for the time being. She needed this time for herself.

xxxxx

It had been an hour now since they had spoken.

He was getting a bit anxious as to the progress of things on the outside. He could feel the onset of sweat as he thought of Serph's meeting with Varin…and of course, to the cause of the explosion itself that had had them trapped in that blasted room.

And of course, last but not least, he had been wondering over the progress of the people who were supposed to find them.

Were they on their way?

Did they get attacked?

He felt his muscles tighten and his breathing becoming quicker. He hated these sorts of scenarios. He had nothing; all of his senses had been nullified and subdued. He had no sight, no hearing, no nothing.

He had no way to ascertain anything.

He was as helpless as a newborn baby.

And it was that helplessness that he couldn't stand. His thoughts had then meandered over to his deceased friend. Lupa had been a case just like this one.

'I was…helpless…and powerless to do anything.' he told himself. He had made a mental note to himself that day that he would do anything to save his friend…

But when the time came, he could do nothing.

Lupa, as Sera had said, was beyond help.

And so, they had teamed up to subdue Lupa.

And he had been the one to deliver the fatal blow…

Because of that, he knew that he would forever feel ashamed. No matter how many valorous deeds he would do, he would never be able to remove the stench of shame that clung to the very fiber of his being.

Vanessa looked at the man from the corner of her eyes. So that was the reason why he had kept her alive. She sneered; it was typical. She had been mistaken yet again. She had given him too much credit hadn't she?

"You kept me alive so that you can feel better about yourself?" she asked in a low voice, her tone sneering, her countenance in full mockery for all that Embryon's genius tactician stood for.

Gale said nothing.

What else was there to say?

It was the truth.

And so, he managed a small nod.

Vanessa sneered at that and there tilted her head upwards, "If you really want to feel better, you would let me slit your throat."

Gale's eyes that were at that point glued to the floor suddenly flew to her eyes, "I would."

Vanessa gritted her teeth as she lost her mocking expression, "Don't toy with me old man!"

Gale blinked, "I would…let you kill me."

"…!" Again, she said nothing. But a moment later, she bellowed, "Then why wait!?"

Gale shook his head, "When this war is over…I'll let you do it. But not before that." he said resolutely.

"Why the hell not!?" she barked impatiently.

Gale's green eyes suddenly flashed with fleeting emotion that the young woman across from him could hardly believe her eyes.

"I've responsibility not just to you Vanessa." he told her. "I have responsibility to the rest of the tribe as well. I have been in this position to bring them victory…to achieve Nirvana. I would bring them there." he finished with burning eyes.

"I will bring our people to Nirvana." he said, "Then and only then would I…fulfill my obligation to you."

She looked at him for a moment with pure skepticism and searched his eyes for any signs of deceit.

She was half surprised to find none.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "When this war is over, you're mine." she hissed malevolently.

He said nothing and just nodded his head.

He opened his mouth to speak when he heard faint noises from the other side of the wall. As the moments passed, they had come to know what it was that had transpired.

They had been saved.

xxxxx


	4. Linger

**AN: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS. **

**Chapter 4: Linger **

It had been another week since they had been saved within that horrid maze. Gale was glad that Serph and the others had been alright. The mission that they had been in on that day had not gone according to their specifications.

After all, it wasn't in the plan that he and the girl be trapped at that sewer system.

Needless to say, seeing that the rest of team had fared well and were still breathing, they had survived the ambush.

Ambush? Yes; it was an ambush. The Brutes knew about the Embryon luring them into the open for a feigned truce. And so, they, in turn, had accepted the feigned truce, having the same objective in mind.

To lure the Silver Fox out in the open.

There had been an accident though.

Artillery and ammunitions had gone out of hand and had exploded here and there, consequently and unfortunately, hitting that side of the sewers.

Gale wanted to laugh at that.

'What are the chances of that happening…?' he thought with harmless humor and bitter contempt at the gods.

Yes; he had no doubt that the gods had a hand in the way things had gone.

If it weren't for their meddling and their shenanigans, he and Kachiena should've reached their destination and had succeeded in their plan!

At the mention of her name though, the green-haired man froze.

Kachiena.

That had been what her ashura was called.

He really didn't know the origin of the word but for some reason, he knew her name's meaning.

'Sacred dancer.'

He sighed and touched his forehead as he once more thought of the young woman who plagued his mind. Well…the young woman who plagued his mind…aside from his _other _phantom.

He groaned slightly.

He didn't want to call her by her name. He figured that if he used her ashura's name, that there could be a mental barrier…a boundary between their psyches.

But then again, it really didn't change anything.

He still felt perturbed at his current predisposition about her.

What predisposition?

'That I am simply to hand over my head in a silver platter for her at the end of this war.'

Aa…and speaking of wars…

It had been almost at an end.

All they needed to do was to ascend to the temple…and claim their prize.

But then again, like always, there had been another addendum.

Rookies had begun to infest their already conquered lands. The four major cities had fallen and many lives had been lost. There had been a large threat…that was currently unknown even to their best spies.

That had been why…he had sent the young woman into the field once more…

She had reported back to him and stated her findings. She had come to know of the four guardian beasts that had apparently wreaked havoc within the four cities in Serph's absence. She had been silent, deliberate and quick-witted. She had given them everything; the beast's locations within the city, their names…and their strengths and weaknesses.

That was why he valued her. She was a good comrade.

But then again, the word "comrade" wasn't the way she saw him. If anything, she probably viewed him no differently than how she did enemies and fiends.

He sighed; he didn't want that to be the way it had been for the both of them. Couldn't she see that he had been hurting too…? That Lupa's death had affected him aversely and just as aversely the way it did her…?

But then again…Lupa had been more to her than what he had been to him. And in that sense, perhaps…Vanessa was right.

And yes, she was right.

He had killed Lupa; he had taken a life. And so, in the same token, he should either give life…or have his taken away.

He frowned again as he continued to think of the young woman…

She had been within his quarters the previous nights. Yes; every time that he would retire for the night, he could feel her presence, hovering above him like a wraith.

But she would not kill him.

No.

And he wondered why.

Did she know that he was awake and in fact knew of her plans…?

Or did she change her mind…?

And if she did change her mind, he could only wonder as to why…

That girl…

He had seen her cry…her tears had cut through him as if they had been sharp like the numerous blades in her hands…He had seen how her burgundy-colored hair swayed in the side and he noted with mild fascination the way her aforesaid hair had remained in a constant style. It would always splay itself onto the right side of her face, some of those silky and shiny raspberry strands concealing her eye.

Her pale skin would glow from the light of the room…and would glow even when faced with darkness…

And her eyes…although they had untold grief within them, he could not deny that they had allured him. They had pulled at him to take notice of them. And when he did take a little peek…did he find himself sucked upon another dimension; another dimension…another galaxy…another universe of emotions.

Looking at her from the eagle's point of view, he could see how beautiful she really was…

A beauty who wallowed only in grief and suffering…

She really wanted to kill him…didn't she?

He then laughed bitterly to himself, 'Wants to…? No…She _needs_ to kill me.'

Yes; that was the keyword; 'wants' versus 'needs'. Vanessa didn't _want_ to kill him. She _needed_ to kill him. It had been the only way to have her spirit free…to be liberated from the bounds and chains of misery that he had bestowed upon her.

His pale green eyes scanned the surroundings of his room flatly, 'Do not concern yourself little one…That time is nigh…'

xxxxx

She cowered at the corner of her room, wide-eyed and confused. It had been a week since the freak-accident at the sewers. It had been a week since she had tried her luck of assassinating him. Although they had had a deal concerning his expiration date, the instances wherein she would attempt to kill him wasn't revoked either.

Hence, for the sake of argument and technicality, she still had every right to pursue him and find a chink in his armor that would ultimately contribute to his demise.

But like stated earlier, she had not done so.

She had left him alone…

She sighed; no, that wasn't completely true either.

She had been to his room…night after night…but she could not bring herself to slay him. She knew for a fact that he was awake…and was most probably expecting her. But still, even in that, he did nothing.

That was why she had masked her presence all the more…giving him the illusion that she really wasn't there. He seemed to have bought it…

She smiled bitterly.

She wanted to watch him…candidly.

She wanted to know…his thoughts…and much to her dismay, his feelings.

'You want to know…what he thought of you.' a foreign voice told her.

She gasped at that.

'Of-of course not…!' she plainly denied without hesitation.

She shook her head and thought of her mission once more.

She had been deployed by him to investigate the rookies that had infested the four cities…She had been successful of course…

'Yes…unlike that other mi-'

She paused right there.

Yes; _that_ mission.

The other one…that she had failed in.

She could not forget that time…that time at the sewers. At the sudden thought of the Samsara Tunnels and her mission, her thoughts immediately drifted back to Gale…

This time though, she did not try to block it.

'Why bother?' she thought dryly, 'Trying _not_ to think of someone…always makes you think of them even more!' she reasoned childishly.

She could not forget that moment when her supposed enemy and victim had saved her life. She could not forget what he had told her…

"_You are what's left of Lupa." _

"_You're all that remains of Lupa. I will not see you destroyed." _

She had been all that remained of her previous leader…her father.

She had then wondered if Gale had deceived her; but she knew that assumption to be mere folly. Gale did not deceive; he would mislead…but never deceive. It had been a game of technicality with him.

But when he had said those words to her, she knew that he had not lied.

He really did believe her to be all that was left of Lupa…and what was more was that he had not lied when he had stated that his life would be hers for the taking…when the war was over…

But now, as the war had come and gone, she found it strange to feel a bit…relieved that her victim was still breathing.

The rookie faction had become too uncontrollable…and hence, his death had to be carried out at a later time.

'We need to work together in order to defeat those bastards…' she thought with sheer malevolence.

'Oh…? Is that how it really is…? Or you are just trying to postpone his death?' a voice within her snickered, taunting her.

Vanessa gasped at that but dared not utter a word. She was still a soldier after all. She was still a shadow…

No matter how confusing things were…she knew that duty came first.

But then again, the voice…was harshly truthful. Why didn't she kill Gale now that she had had the chance…? And…was she actually glad that the rookie faction had become uncontrollable…?

'You know you're thanking your lucky stars that Gale is still breathing.'

'Why would I be fucking happy?' she asked back, humoring her renegade thoughts.

'Maybe…' the voice silkily began, drawling her syllables, '…because you feel something for him other than hatred.'

"…"

With her eyes still widened, and her heart stopping, Vanessa gasped. Was the voice…right…? She trembled a moment later as she searched deeply within herself…wanting to know if the voice had been right…

'No…no!!!' she mentally screamed.

That wasn't right!

He was her victim…her victim!

He was no one to her! No one!

'He's nothing but a vile murderer!!' she shouted mentally, stifling a sob that was threatening to escape her quivering lips, 'He's…he's…nothing to me…'

Or was he…?

She hiccupped.

She then stiffened. She had made a sound.

She had broken that fragile silence about her that she had trained all her life for. She had shattered that ever deafening silence…her way of life…the way of the shadows…for…

'For the thought of him sweety…' the voice taunted, 'Just…admit it…You _want_ him.'

'Stop it!!' she screamed.

'Stop denying it…' the voice continued, 'He's handsome…isn't he?' the voice asked silkily.

Vanessa's heart raced as her mind had now unwittingly cooperated with her renegade thoughts and had fed her with images of him…Yes. Clearly he was handsome…

There, in her thoughts, she saw as she watched him sleep; how peaceful he looked as if he had been an innocent child. She watched as he concentrated when thinking…how he would touch his forehead out of habit…how he would cross his arms.

She noted all of his mannerisms…

But it didn't change the fact that she hated him…

She _hated_ him.

She hated how his grave yet striking emerald eyes would hold her in place…as his gaze penetrated the barriers that she had put around herself. She hated how his lips would purse themselves in an almost seductive fashion…and then to have them revert back to that grim line…as serious and nonchalant as ever.

She hated how her skin would involuntarily crawl at the sound of his cool and husky voice…

She hated how he had saved her life…She hated how heated his cold hands felt against the exposed flesh of her arms, neck and face…

She hated how his body seemed so muscular and so fitting against hers that it seemed as if they had been meant to be together…to be united as one.

And lastly…she hated how he hadn't lied to her. She hated how she believed him…hanging on his words…on his promises.

And there, after a moment more of pure thought that was of simply Gale, she had erupted.

"Enough!!" she screamed, now having her tears running down her eyes.

"This…this is treason…treason…" she chanted over and over, as she shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably within her quaint little room.

Yes. There wasn't a shred of doubt in her mind. What she was unintentionally feeling towards the green-haired older man was a form of treason. It was a form of betrayal to all that she had stood for; both as a warrior and as a human being.

As a former soldier of the Wolves, it was somewhat of treason to feel what she felt towards Gale. The law demanded that when the leader of a tribe was vanquished, that the members of the aforesaid tribe were to convert to the other tribe and adhere their leader as their leader from then on. And she did that. She had given them her loyalty.

But there lay the grave folly in which she had oh so fallen.

The law demanded loyalty to the new tribe…but it did not demand love or affection.

She let her tears leak from her wine-red eyes at that point. That was the first form of betrayal. The next was…even deeper than that.

She had vowed to avenge Lupa's death. She had set her life upon a path from which she could not return. Her heart and mind were made up; she would slay the man who murdered her father.

But what had she done…?

She toiled and worked towards that fateful goal of sheer realization…to taste the ambrosia of victory…to taste his warm blood on her lips…only to falter at the end. Now, she had paused and there…let her demons overtake her.

Her soul had connected with his and had formed a strange affinity to him…that she had not perceived at the time…until it grew and steadily progressed, like a malignant cancer invading her body subversively…never giving off any sort of admonition until it was too late…and struck her senseless.

And now, it was here, opened, for her eyes to see…for her ears to hear…for her heart to feel.

That was the biggest betrayal of all.

'I'm…I'm betraying Lupa for that scum…' she thought with malevolence, still having her skin crawl at the thought of desire for the green-haired man.

She shook her head over and over as she continued to let her tears run and cascade down the pale skin of her face.

She then sat, hugging her knees and there plopping her arms on them, only to have her sobbing face follow…

"I hate you Gale…I hate you!!" she screamed.

Yes she hated him; she had hated everything that there was within him…but most importantly, she hated herself for loving the man whom she hated.

xxxxx

"Sir." a female low voice said, her note echoing within the room.

Gale didn't need to look up from his desk to know that it had been his assassin that had walked in on him.

"What is it?" he calmly asked.

Vanessa looked at him through steely and glassy eyes. She looked at him in the way that she felt; dead and clammy.

"About my mission…"

At that, Gale nodded and looked up at her, "Serph is still debating on that issue. I shall inform you when any development takes place." He spoke to her calmly, without emotion or regard to her haggard countenance.

No; her hair was in place and her uniform was not wrinkled. She had no smudges or any sort of dirt about her…but there was something within her that Gale knew to be…misplaced. Her eyes were more expressionless than before.

'If, that was possible, that is…' he thought as he touched his forehead. No; there was definitely something different…

Her posture, for one thing was lacking it usual exuberance and steadfastness. She was still standing up straight, with her head high up with a warrior's pride…

But he knew that to be a façade.

She was exhausted, wasn't she? But she was trying to quell the growing sensation of fatigue…

"Is there anything else needed of me?" she asked flatly, her dead fisheyes boring into his green eyes that he knew, once more, to be a farce. She wasn't looking at him; she was looking through him, as if he had been nonexistent…nothing but empty space in front of her.

At seeing her apparent weakness…and her even more apparent desire to conceal such weakness, Gale couldn't help but perceive a quaint sensation from the bowel of his soul. There was a slight urge for him to walk over to her…and ask her a few questions…

To ask her what went wrong…where, when…how…

He wanted to make it all better.

Why…?

Maybe it was the same paternal affection that Lupa felt for the girl.

Perhaps it was the feeling of obligation that he felt for the girl since it had been him who had denied her a father's love…

Or perhaps…

It was something else entirely.

"Sir?"

Vanessa was getting irked. She had asked him for further instructions and there he was spacing out on her! She resisted the desire to grit her teeth in annoyance. She wanted so much to relieve herself of his foul presence but she could do nothing but stand there until he dismissed her.

Gale bolted awake from his reverie as he heard her sharp yet dead tone, "Yes. Well, until further notice, you are dismissed."

He looked down, telling her that she was indeed no longer needed within the room.

She narrowed her eyes at him for but a moment longer before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Gale ceased his movements as he sensed that he was finally alone. He leaned back on his chair, still having his thoughts plagued by the younger woman. He closed his eyes momentarily, releasing a breath along the way as he thought of her.

Why was it that when he was in solitude like the way he was now, that he thought of her…? Thoughts of her refused to leave his mind? He would find himself having random thoughts of her; some random…others, deliberate.

He was surprised at himself to know that he craved to know how she thought…what she thought of…and how she felt.

All of which were leading back to him. He wanted to know why she hated him. It was true that he knew that she hated him because of Lupa…but his instincts told him that there was something else aside from hatred born from the desires of vengeance. He could see traces of it from her eyes…before it would dissolve completely within her red-wine eyes…

He also wanted to know the degree of her hatred for him.

Why?

He didn't know.

'If I knew that, then perhaps, I wouldn't be thinking of this right now…'

At that, he sighed.

"Vanessa…"

xxxxx

She slipped into her room in the dead of the night. She had been at the tower that day, just gathering her thoughts…and attempting to crush her repulsive budding feelings for her victim…with little success, unfortunately.

But now though, she felt…better.

Night had rolled in and once more, she felt safe and secure.

Shadows were her constant companion, silence was her guide…and solitude her constant friend.

She breathed in easily, feeling safe and secure within the cold yet warm aura of her quarters. Although the air was cold and chilly, it made her feel warm. This was her space and her space alone.

Her sanctuary when she was being persecuted.

A sacred sanctuary that had apparently gone defiled.

She immediately froze and got into a fighting stance, her kunai in hand, "Who's there?!"

"It's me."

She widened her eyes in shock and subversive delight as the person, whom she knew to be a man, walked forth from the shadows that had thus far concealed him.

She straightened up her posture and whiffed her hair to the side, looking at him haughtily, "It's quite late sir. And this is trespassing."

"I am aware of that."

She narrowed her eyes as she pouted, glaring at the green-haired man, "Then, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak to you."

She looked at him disbelievingly, "Then why haven't you sent for me?"

"I…"

Why didn't he send for her? Why did he decide to barge in her room for anyway…? Moreover, how was he to state his reason…in a dignified manner?

Simple.

'There is no dignified manner.' he thought.

There was just plain truth.

"I prefer this sort of setting for the conversation I have in mind rather than the ambience of the Strategy Room." he spoke flatly, his eyes gazing at her eyes intensely, letting her know that he meant what he said.

She snorted, "Then, get on with it sir. I haven't got all night."

He nodded. But then…he didn't really know what to say…

The two stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity…even when it had been a mere moment.

Vanessa's vein popped at her temple as she had reached her boiling point. He had worn out her patience, "If there's nothing, then I should tell you to leave."

"I…I cannot." he told her truthfully.

He didn't know why but he just had to speak to her. He wanted to know her inside and out. He wanted to know what made her tick. He didn't know why…but he just had to.

He had seen how conflicted she was about him and he was curious as to why. That thought had remained within his mind that steadily, over time…with each moment that they had spent with each other…how she would look at him, or try not to, how she would burst out angrily at him for no reason…or how she'd look at him with a vacant expression on her face…

Those thoughts had refused to leave him…and as more time had elapsed, he found himself thinking of the young woman all the more.

At the beginning, she was merely a young woman whom he had wrong…whom he had felt remorse towards…She was someone whom he would use to gain forgiveness for Lupa's death…

But now…she had become something else entirely.

She had become something…more.

And at his guilty pleasure, he wondered if he had become something more to her too.

Vanessa's heart leapt at what he said. And for that, she hated herself a bit more. With her glare still in tact, she spat venomously, "Get out."

"No."

Her lips trembled in anger and her body shook tumultuously with fury, "Then I'll make you!" she hissed as she lunged for him.

Gale had expected that.

She wanted to pour out her anger and fury in combat, didn't she?

xxxxx

She let out a strangled cry as once more, she found herself pinned to the floor by her superior. She laid there, on her stomach while he straddled her, his legs keeping hers in place. She growled, "G-get off of me!" she hissed.

"Why do you do this…?" he asked in pure curiosity.

"Do _what_…!?" she hissed back, still attempting to free herself.

"Attack me when I want to talk." he told her nonchalantly.

She growled, "What…the hell are you talking about!?" she hissed.

"You are…too violent." he commented casually.

Vanessa was seeing stars; just what was up with this man!? Didn't he understand anything that had transpired between them?!

"Are you that stupid!?" she cried, "You are my enemy! Have you forgotten that!?"

"I haven't." he replied, still as calm as ever, having no problems in caging her in. "But, we have also agreed to be civil towards one another until the allotted time, correct?"

She snarled at him, still twisting her body left and right, "In case you haven't noticed…I was civil!! But you just…wouldn't leave!"

Gale blinked, still applying pressure to the young woman's limbs, and thought calmly, "I am aware of that. But I have also pointed out that…I simply _cannot_ leave."

"Then what the fuck do you want?!" she growled impatiently, her tone incredulous at what she had heard.

She wanted nothing more than to slit his throat at that point…but seeing as she was disabled completely, that dream would remain as it was; a pipedream.

'He really is…how they say he is…' she thought in angry admittance. He really was one of the best. And so, his position as tactician and a member of their leader's elite team wasn't hogwash; it was a position that he deserved to occupy…

At that point, she couldn't help but envy him a bit.

If only she were his equal…he wouldn't have her locked up like this. She would've been able to kill him at her first attempt. But then again, perhaps she should've expected defeat in the first place seeing that it had been him who had slain her late father.

"I want to know you…" he told her truthfully, waking the girl from her murderous thoughts.

Her eyes dilated and went wide as if they were saucers. 'It's a trick…! Don't give in!!' she thought to herself…knowing that there was another part of her…that was desperate to do so…

That traitorous part of her that dreamed…that fantasized what it would've been like if…if she had met him under different circumstances…

In a different time…at a different place…as a different person.

"Why!? So you can use that to your advantage!?" she screeched angrily.

Gale shook his head, he himself unsure of why he simply did not leave and continued to torment the young woman beneath him.

'I just…cannot…' he told himself.

Yes; that was the truth. There was a force among them…that he realized to originate from her that held him captive. It enticed him…drew him nearer…ensnared him when he was but an arm's reach.

Yes…that was what drew him to her, wasn't it?

His eyes flashed green once more, giving it a deeper shade of jade and his heart skipped a beat as he realized that he had unlocked yet another emotion within his hollow self.

'Instincts…' he trailed off mentally, suddenly feeling the rush of hot blood within his veins…as if he had been deprived of the much-needed sustenance of an enemy's tender flesh…and warm pulsing blood.

But he wasn't selfish.

No.

He wanted to know…if she felt the way he did too.

Again, his heart skipped a beat as he realized the _real_ reason he had infiltrated her quarters that night.

He wanted to know if she too had felt that magnetic force that seemed to pull him to her…He wished to know if she realized that feeling…and if it mattered to her at all…

His throat suddenly felt dry.

He wanted to know…if she was aware of such a force that seemed to manipulate both her and him.

And there was only one way to know.

With inhuman speed, with the grace of a cat and the accuracy of an eagle, he grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around, laying her on her back.

Time froze at their eyes met.

Green met burgundy.

"Gale…" she breathed out, realizing that her body rose in temperature as she felt unwanted delight and monstrous joy at seeing how the man above her gazed at her; of how intensely he peered into her eyes…no. Not within her eyes, but beyond them.

It was as if he were probing her…her soul…her consciousness.

She was being lost in his eyes and she hated herself for it.

'Filthy…' she thought to herself, pure of self-loathing.

"Do you feel this…?" he asked her, breaking her concentration.

She blinked and there her glower resurfaced, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Despite her angry outburst, the jade-haired man carried onward, still as nonchalant as ever, "This…this thing…whatever entity it is that…draws us together."

Her eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets as she interpreted the words that flowed from his mouth.

So…he felt it too.

That elusive thing that pulled them together, making them think of the other…making them go out of their minds in sheer raw contemplation…only to be quenched at the sight of one another…at hearing the other's words in affirmation.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she openly denied.

He blinked. Her rendition was near to perfection; which was expected of her. Assassins like her were trained never to break at an interrogation. They had been trained in various techniques to assassinate, to murder…and to commit suicide.

But to him, her rendition wasn't nearly as perfect enough.

He caught the half-note of trepidation within her voice…and her eyes conveyed realization and confirmation.

She was lying.

"You are lying." he told her.

Her heart stopped beating but even still, she glared at him, "Doesn't matter if I am." she responded coolly, "This conversation is over."

"Get out."

Gale felt an unexpected prick at his chest as she spoke her deadly words at him with even more deadly accuracy.

He had conceded to many of her requests…even the handling of his life in her hands…

But this was a request that he knew he could not beseech.

He shook his head, closing his eyes before opening them, still eyeing her intensely and spoke, "I…I cannot." he told her again, for the second time that night.

She gritted her teeth, "There's nothing that you can gain from me…sir."

She was wrong; didn't she know that?

Without further words, feeling the urge to look at her closely, even closer still, he dipped his head towards her and looked into her eyes, "Vanessa…" he breathed out, whispering…his voice low and husky.

Her hair stood upon one end as she heard her name roll off his tongue. At that name, at hearing her name, the traitor that was the other part of herself reemerged and there took full control.

Now, she admitted it…

She felt around herself and noted how warm she felt…how safe she felt being encased by his strong body…

She felt…gratified as he refused her wishes to leave. Why was that…? Perhaps she herself wanted him to refuse; maybe she wanted him to stay instead…Maybe she preferred being in his company…rather than being alone. Maybe…she had grown tired of solitude…and had found an unlikely companion within him.

There were so many "maybes" and many "what ifs" that she left those thoughts altogether…

All that she knew now was that…right then, at that moment, with him, she felt safe, secure…happy…

Even if she knew that she was betraying her father by feeling such sensations within his killer's hold…she could not deny that she indeed felt this way; not to the gods…not to her father…and not to herself.

She had denied it too hard and for too long a time.

And now that Gale had come to her, feeling the way she did…now that they were alone…she realized that her restraints, the inhibitions that she had used to keep her emotions in tact and suppressed had dissolved…

She let a tear, a lone tear, escape her left eye and there…she surrendered to what she felt for him; he who was her enemy, her victim…her father's murderer…

She admired him…she looked up to him…she feared him and what he knew…but in the end, something else had been born.

Desire.

She desired him.

It was to acquiesce.

She acquiesced to him. She acquiesced to her desires for him.

xxxxx


	5. One Day

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, MODERATE LANGUAGE, LEMON. **

**Chapter 5: One Day **

"Gale…" she breathed out, feeling the same tear trickle down her cheek.

Why was she crying…?

She cried because…once more, she realized that she had lost. She had lost against him, yet again, hadn't she…?

Now, she surrendered to him…She wanted to curse herself…for feeling the way she did. But now she realized that she had no right to do that to herself. By feeling what she did towards him, it was as if she had given herself to him…given her life to be within his strong and capable hands, thus no longer having her own life.

No, now, she belonged to him…

Once she had thought that she had had him by the throat when he had promised her his head after the war…but now, she spitefully admitted that it was the other way around. It had been she who had been caught in his web of confusion…of unwanted emotion.

Gale's heart stopped at what he had heard…And now, still entranced by what he now realized to be her beauty…he drew himself even closer to her…listening only to the faint calling of a soft voice…telling him what exactly to do…

Vanessa trembled and quivered beneath him as she saw him come ever closer to her…but she moved not. She said and did nothing. She may be scared…but she knew that it was something that she had been blindly and unwittingly anticipating.

As if guided by a divine hand, on instinct, she closed her eyes…and let the events unfold.

A moment later, she felt is soft and moist lips upon her own…

She felt her heart began to relax as they continued on…Very soon, she felt the man above her part his lips, his tongue glazing her closed lips. She shivered in delight as she felt this; this was the first time that this sort of thing had ever happened to her.

It was a curious feeling…

Soon, she understood what he was doing. He was instructing her. Now blinded by desire and deafened by longing, she parted her lips as well…and granted him entry to her slick cavern.

He moaned as he invaded her mouth, his lips caressing hers arduously, ever so slowly…He released his tight grip on her wrists and there nestled himself comfortably on her, asking her to part her legs. She did as he insinuated and there, he burrowed himself in between her parted legs, his hands now touching her neck, kneading her now burning skin as he continued to amorously kiss her.

Vanessa moaned within his mouth as he tenderly kissed her, her hands now going to his shoulders…Again, a tear trickled down her cheek from her shut eye. This was the feeling that she had been avoiding…

But now, it was here…And it was here to stay…

It was a feeling, she realized, that only Gale could invoke.

It was a contradicting pair of feelings. She loved being in this way…with him…but at the same time, loathed it.

Gale felt at ease; this was what had been going on behind the scenes, wasn't it…? This was what the elusive and confusing feeling meant.

He wanted her…

He wanted to see her…to hear her…to feel her against him…to know what she tasted like.

And now, it was all here. He had seen her. He had seen the weakness and the vulnerability that she tried so hard to conceal. He had seen the real her…the person that she hid from the rest of the world…

He had heard how hard and harsh her words were…But at the same token, he had heard how soft and alluring her voice had been when she had uttered his name.

He had felt warm and complete as he enveloped her in his arms…

And now, as he tasted her…

He felt ecstatic. She was like no ration that he had ever ingested. No…not even the tender flesh of fiends or the warm blood of their enemies could compare to the way she tasted. The young woman beneath him was fresh…filled with life…sweet.

He growled as he felt his heart race in anticipation, his blood beginning to surge…

He wanted more…

He needed more from her…

Letting blind desire reign him, his hand traveled from her neck down to her collarbone, lightly fingering it, brushing her skin with his heated fingertips…

She moaned beneath him, still continuing to kiss him back…

She held onto him as tightly as she could as she felt him becoming restless…Now, she no longer cared what he did to her…She was in his hands now.

Soon…the two had found themselves completely bare…

Gale rose from her, supporting himself by being on his elbows…He looked into her eyes and saw how her cheeks were stained with pink blush.

She looked away, "Sir…"

With his one hand, he touched her face and made her turn back, "No…"

She looked at him with confusion and he nodded, "Call me Gale."

She blushed harder, but nonetheless repeated on after him, "Gale…" she breathed out.

At hearing his name pass through her full and luscious lips, electrical jolts traveled all over his body…

He kissed her once more…and she obliged.

His hands touched her in her sacred areas that she couldn't help but gasp. She moaned and screamed in his mouth as she felt intruders at her entrance…

"Gale…!" she half screamed.

He stopped and looked at her seriously, "Sssh…Trust me…" he told her in a throaty purr.

Being lost in his eyes and being completely subservient to his voice, she relinquished her fear and nodded.

She gasped as she felt his fingers within…

"G-Gale…" she moaned, consequently bucking her hips towards his direction.

The rest of the experience came as a rush to her…He went to and fro within her, and then…as a rush of complete and hot pleasure, she reached her Nirvana; a Nirvana that her victim had brought forth.

Gale withdrew his long and slender fingers from her and there stared at them, noting with delight and amazement as his aforesaid digits were laced with a transparent liquid; her essence. Still feeling the wish to assimilate himself with her, he absentminded brought his fingers to his lips…and let his lips and tongue relish themselves upon her taste.

His soul felt the jerk of a heated sensation as he suckled his fingers. As he had previously thought, she had tasted…divine. She had had that pure…and innocent taste about her…that he suddenly felt…unworthy.

She was an angel…whilst he was a demon on this hell.

She didn't deserve this land…

That was why, he had vowed, now more than ever, at that moment, that he would bring her to Nirvana. He would save her.

He groaned and sighed as he swallowed her warm essence…

Vanessa didn't know what to do at that moment; whether to slap him or to…kiss him.

She chose neither. She felt so embarrassed at his vulgar display that she found herself speechless…

And then as he opened his eyes and looked at her, she once more looked away.

Gale frowned. This was the second time that she was doing that. He had thought that they had passed that stage of awkwardness.

"Why are you looking away from me?" he asked innocently.

She blushed and tried her best to look at him, only to fail, "Because…" she began as she cast her face down instead, avoiding his intense gaze, "You're looking at me…that's why…"

He tilted her face upwards, so that their eyes met and there he spoke, "Don't look away Vanessa…I want to see you. You are…" he paused, taking in her dazzling and hopeful red-wine eyes, "…perfect."

Her breath got caught up at that as she continued to be held prisoner against his strong stare. 'That's…that's…'

She couldn't find the words to tell him.

But one thing was for sure; that was the first time…that anyone had ever told her that. And for that, she felt…important, and happy.

Gale saw that she believed him and that made him feel grateful…

He bent down once more and let his lips now kiss the warm skin of her neck…just feeling and hearing the pulsing of blood at her jugular…

Oh, it had been that spot that he had looked for.

It was the center of her life, wasn't it…?

Wanting to taste her warm blood, he let his sharp teeth sink onto the skin, eliciting a breathless gasp from his lady…

She held onto him once more, pulling him closer to her…as close to her as possible. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt him beginning to suck the life out of her.

"Oh…Oh…" she moaned, chanting, completely detached from the rest of the world as he continued his passionate assault on her flesh…

"Gale…Oh God…!" she began as a moan but ended up as a squeal as he bit her once more, deeper this time…

Gale swallowed each and every drop of her crimson blood with untold delight…However, wanting to grant her neck a moment's rest, he let his lips meander over to her collarbone…leaving trails of butterfly kisses along the way before settling on her atma mark. Stopping there, he kissed and suckled on the mark, making the flesh pink as he effectively broke her capillaries.

His hands caressed her breasts, running them over the smooth skin of her mounds, feeling her erect nipples, before taking one peak into his mouth, suckling hurriedly…passionately as if he were an unborn child.

She hadn't been as endowed as Argilla when it came to the chest department…but none of that mattered to Gale. She was petite and fragile against him. Unlike his pink-haired comrade, she was smaller…but delicate…She wasn't as strong as Argilla…but she was agile, quick and graceful in her movements…Her chest was something that he had liked though; though they were a bit smaller, they were in perfect proportion and of the perfect shape; perfect spheres.

They were perfect…in his eyes.

Vanessa clutched his head and ran her fingers through his short green hair as he continued to kiss and suckle on her breast. Her eyes dilated in sheer pleasure as he continued to do so…

'This feeling…this is…'

'…exquisite…' he thought; not knowing that his thoughts had completed hers.

"Gale…Oh God…Gale…!" she squealed once more as he bit her once more, adding to the number of love bites that he had thus far bestowed upon his frail lover.

At that, at the sound of her squeal, he had had enough…

He needed her…He needed her now…

He rose from her and looked into her eyes, "Vanessa…"

"Gale…?" she asked, unsure; her throat a bit coarse from squealing and screaming.

"I need you…" he told her truthfully. Although his face was straight and emotionless, it was his jade orbs that revealed to her everything…

She nodded at him, smiling a bit, "I know…I need you too…" she timidly admitted.

Hearing her confirmation, the man nodded and there, sunk himself in between her legs…She braced herself and there felt a larger intruder at her passage. She held her breath as pain eroded her senses as this intruder dove deep within her, tearing her apart…

She sobbed and held onto him for dear life, her fingers digging deep into his skin as she did so.

Gale let out a trembling breath as he slid within her slick folds slowly; this was a moment of sheer completion…of consummation. Something told him that this would hurt her…and so, he took his time and had his lover adjust to him…

Vanessa had her eyes shut, her lips pursed together in hopes of quelling the loud scream that lay just behind her lips. He was larger than she was…he was stronger as well. And now, as he had united the both of them, she had had a feeling that it would be a difficult thing for her to adjust to him.

He was ripping her in half…and yet he had been as gentle as a mother cradling her child. He didn't rush her…

And it was that little gesture of affection and tenderness that had fortified her feelings for this man.

Soon, they rocked together in a quick and thorough pace; sweat forming on each of their foreheads.

Her mouth hung agape as she found herself immersed within a sea of raw emotion…as she found herself adrift and lost within a universe of a vast black void, her mind scrambling for things that made sense…that was composed of rational thought and sensible reason as she could comprehend nothing but insane pleasure…of nothing but primordial rapture at her lover's arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, never letting go. No; she wanted to be where he was…

Groans and moans echoed within the quaint little room as the two lovers continued their arduous dance of the flesh.

And then…a moment of clarity came to them.

As if being forgiven by the gods and being delivered from that place of pain and misery, Nirvana had manifested itself in front of them…

Hand in hand, they walked in.

Gale let his seed rush within her in hot pursuit and he was glad that she received him with open arms…

"Vanessa…!!" he grunted, holding onto her as tightly as he could.

"…G-Gale…" she moaned from the back of her throat as she felt release and let euphoria rule her.

He collapsed on her and she welcomed him within the folds of her warm arms. And so, as the seconds ticked by, the two just being content by being within each other's arms, just being within the thin veil of ecstasy and bliss, spoke not.

As rational thought began to sink in, Gale could feel apprehension and anxiety creep at the back of spine. He wondered what she would think of him now. Would she…shower him with affection…? Would she hate him…? Or act indifferently?

He wanted to smile at the first…but frowned at the second and third options.

Wait.

He suddenly blinked.

'Affection…?'

What was affection to begin with…? He shook his head and closed his eyes. What he felt for her was affection wasn't it? That was what this nameless elusive thing was. It was affection. What she felt for Lupa was affection; was it not?

Then, if that was the case, it was safe to assume that there had been different cases and types of affection…

Hm…He could only speculate.

She moaned and that caught his attention.

Slowly, he moved from her and sat up.

She followed him.

"Vanessa." he stated her name.

She looked at him before casting her face down, "Gale…" she whispered, "I've…betrayed father…"

He blinked in shock. That…that was what she felt…?

That she had betrayed Lupa…?

She hiccupped as she sobbed before raising her face to meet his inquisitive jade orbs, "I shouldn't…I shouldn't feel this way about you…" she admitted.

Gale was taken aback, "Vanessa I-"

"I give you back your life Gale." she said, cutting him off as she hugged herself and pressed her legs together, hiding every part of her that she considered sacred from his view.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You heard me." she barked, "I return your life to you. You are…no longer bound to me or our…arrangement." she finished in a low tone.

Gale blinked; he knew what she meant. He was no longer obliged to give his life at the very end of their war when they would ascend to Nirvana…

"Vanessa…"

She glared at him, "I said you're free damn it!" she said as she screamed, her heart bleeding as she felt only anger at the man she had come to love…

"Just go! Just leave me alone…!" she screeched.

Gale narrowed his eyes and moved towards her when she put up her palm, "No! Just go!"

He paid her no heed and there embraced her…

At feeling him against her, she wanted to reciprocate…She felt so happy…She felt nothing but delight and bliss within his arms…

Why oh why had they been born at different parts of the spectrum…? Why had the gods made him her enemy…? An enemy she was cursed to hate for the rest of her life…an enemy that she had been spurned to love for the rest of her life…

His hands slid around the curve of her waist, pulling her closer…She leaned her head on his shoulder as she continued cry…

But then, the image of her late father and leader flashed through her head that she pushed the man in her arms away, "No! Nothing could make things better Gale! Nothing!" she squealed, "There's nothing you or I can do to…to change things!" she screamed.

"Just go!"

"But I-"

"Please!!" she begged, screaming out her word, tears streaming down her face, "Go away…" she whispered.

Gale was torn in two. For the first time in his career…he didn't know what to do. This was a problem that seemed to have no solution.

He wanted her; he wanted to be with her…

But in any and every angle that he looked, no solution could be found.

Lupa's memories would always come in between them.

She loved him, yes. But it wasn't enough. She hated him more.

And so, he slowly stood and gathered his fallen uniform…He donned it on without a sound, as fast as he could…and started for the door. He walked towards it, his back towards her but stopped at the entrance.

He then spoke.

"You…" he began, "You'll always have me Vanessa."

Vanessa's eyes, still streaming with remorseful tears, widened and there she looked on after him only to see him leave through the door.

A moment later, she found herself alone…

Alone in her dark…and cold room.

"Gale…"

xxxxx

It had been another day. They could no longer delay.

Serph had ordered the devouring of the four guardian beasts and their leader. She had meticulously prepared for this day.

She had been summoned to the Strategy Room. And so, with a calm face, the memories of the previous night pushed at the back of her mind, she walked in briskly.

"You've summoned for me." she stated flatly.

The green-eyed man stared back at her, just as steadfastly, his eyes piercing hers, "Serph had decided to pursue the four guardian beasts that had infested the four major cities. Serph, Heat and Argilla had already left for Manipura and Svathisthana. You, Cielo and I shall depart for Ajna and Anahata ASAP. Any questions?"

"Negative." she responded.

Gale nodded, "Alright. Assemble at the main entrance in ten. Dismissed."

xxxxx

They had arrived in Anahata.

She had gone ahead and had scouted the place, stealthily looking for the rookie lieutenant. She had found him alright.

And now, she had reported to her team.

She ignored Cielo's suggestive whistling as she had dropped down on her knees as she jumped from the top of the building, consequently giving him a view of the top parts of her breasts.

She landed at Gale's and Cielo's feet and spoke, "The rebel leader known as Gui Xian, has taken up lodging at the Citadel-at the third floor."

Gale nodded and walked past her, "Good work. Let's press on."

She remained in her current position, letting the man walk by her.

"Ey, let's go ja?" a convivial voice said.

At that, she stood and there let their eyes meet.

Cielo immediately took a step back and laughed nervously, as he met her icy cold stare, "Hehe…Erm, we'd better hurry ja? Gale is gone!"

With that, he scooted off.

She let a ghost of a smile escape her lips before following the two.

'Cielo…You're cute…but you're stupid.' she thought as she chuckled internally.

xxxxx

Kachiena let her blades fly, directing them towards Gui Xian when he had deflected them.

She cursed, "He's immune to physical attacks!?" she asked with a low growl as the rebel leader was unscathed from her continuous attacks. This had been all wrong! She had taken their weaknesses and strengths into account before in her previous reports but what the rookie was displaying now was the complete opposite of what she had reported.

'They changed tactics…!' she sneered internally, 'Or had deceived me all along…!' she thought angrily, disappointed at herself for failing to see through such deceptive tactic.

Cielo flew, and dodged the rebel leader's attacks with ease, chuckling as he did so, meanwhile eliciting a growl from the boss.

"Hold still damn it!!" the rookie yelled.

Seeing Gui Xiang's distracted state, Vayu turned to Kachiena, "Don't bother with your blades! Use your magic!"

The woman nodded.

"Ey, dis is fun ja?" Dyaus laughed as he flew, dodged and then used magic on the rebel leader.

"Aw, would you look at dat?" he laughed, "He don't like ice too much ja?"

And so, the battle had dragged on. The three were beginning to be breathless. Not only was Gui Xian resistant to physical attacks, but he was repellent against magic attacks as well.

They had progress in the battle, yes, but it was dragging on as slow.

Gale's brilliant mind worked on the enemy's weakness as he analyzed their battle progress. He looked to his left and saw how graceful his lover was. She was as clean as ever; not a scratch on her…and he wondered how long it would be that way.

'Unless I do something…' he thought.

"Gale look out!!" Kachiena snarled, pushing Vayu out of the way as Gui Xian lunged at them vehemently.

"Ey! Eyes on the target ja?!" Dyaus spoke seriously, almost having panic and shock in his tone.

Vayu nodded at Kachiena; she had saved his life…

Suddenly as they sensed one another, relying on their senses of smell and hearing, they wanted to smile. They were still…together, weren't they? Well, even if he didn't have eyes, he knew he could still see her just as clearly.

But then…it all became clear.

He had given her a silent instruction and she understood.

"Break his shield!" she growled at Cielo, "Go for any spell!!" she screeched in that low and seemingly masculine tone.

Cielo understood, "Gotcha!"

Now, they were confident. The ball was at their court once more.

'It won't be long until you're food!!' Kachiena thought malevolently.

xxxxx

Gale watched as he saw his lover walk away after having her fill of their meal. She walked over to the doorway, crossing her arms, her back towards him.

He looked back at Cielo and saw that he was still stuffing his face. He nodded, 'Good.' It was the perfect time to speak to her…

He wanted to tell her so many things…

He walked over to the younger and petite woman and spoke, "Thank you for saving my life."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes; didn't he know what it meant to want to be alone…?

"Don't count on it happening again." she said flatly.

"Vanessa…"

"I don't want to talk about it Gale." she told him. She turned to him and looked at him, "Just leave me alone okay? You have your life back. Don't ruin mine…At least, not for the second time."

His heart felt constricted as she spoke such poignant words.

He watched her walk away…

He didn't want things to be this way…

Before he had met her, all had been the same. Black or white; that was the way his world looked like. He had wanted to ascend to Nirvana badly so that he may leave that wretched place. But now…

In this wretched place, he found a reason to stay.

He blinked; he wanted to stay.

It was true that when they had reached Nirvana that they would be in paradise…but how sure was he that she would be there…?

And that other woman in his dreams…?

Sure, he would love to meet her…

She had been a part of his past…and had made him what he was presently…But Vanessa was different. She was his present…and she was his future.

He didn't want to ascend to Nirvana only to find out that she had been destined by the gods to be elsewhere…

He didn't want that.

And so, that was why he was considering…of staying. And maybe he could convince her to stay as well. She…felt affection for him as well, didn't she…?

He had no doubt about that.

'She needs time.' he told himself. Yes; he was sure of it. She was still in mourning for her father's death.

In time, she would come to accept things…and she would find her way back to his arms…He was sure of it.

xxxxx

Serph and the others had departed for Sahasrara. He had convinced them that there was nothing more amiss. They would take care of the remaining guardian beast. And at the moment, there had been only one left.

The last one was residing at Ajna.

He stopped his walk and looked at the building before them, "In there."

Vanessa nodded, "Yes. He's in there…"

"Which configuration?" he asked.

"The red one."

"Position…?"

"Northeast." she responded.

Cielo looked from Gale to Vanessa. There was just something wrong with having two stiffs at the same party.

Oh well.

He blinked; they had already left him behind!!

"Ey! Wait for me!" he yelled on after them as he ran.

xxxxx

Kachiena growled as she had healed Cielo for the fourth time since the fight had begun. Long wasn't as easy as Gui Xian had been.

'This guy…just throws everything he has at us! Damn it!' she thought to herself as she evaded his attacks, whilst supporting her party.

She had considered reverting back…but she decided against it. Her defense and offensive attributes would be severely drained. But she thought so in the chances of perhaps Long had been weak against bullet attacks. But sadly, no, he was resistant to physical attacks as well.

'Vayu!!' she thought as she saw him beginning to weaken.

She healed him and there instructed Cielo to cast Sukunda. That would slow things down a bit!

xxxxx

Time had passed there, victory was at their fingertips! Long was weakening.

She wanted to smile, 'This is it…!' she thought.

Suddenly, all thoughts of victory vanished from her mind as she saw Long move on a desperate angle. She worked fast and saw that he was moving towards Cielo.

'Cielo can dodge it!' she thought.

'No!' she thought as she saw that the idiot had found himself distracted. Time froze for the young woman and there she saw from the corner of her eyes that Vayu had moved to intercept the dragon.

She felt her soul beginning to crumble.

'He…he won't make it!' she thought.

The dice had been cast. The path had been set. The choices made.

It was clear what she had to do.

With inhuman speed, as Vayu had moved Cielo out of the way, Kachiena pursued Long and had restrained him, getting in between him and Vayu.

Nothing but screams of pain erupted from the ashura's mouths.

xxxxx

"Vanessa…!" he shouted as he ran to her.

The green-haired man ran to his lover, who lay sprawled on the floor messily. They had won…but it came at a price; a high one that Gale was unsure he could match.

He took her in his arms and saw her abdominal wound. It was deep…

He already knew what it meant.

It was at those times…that he wished that he didn't have answers. It was those times that he wished that he wasn't always right.

He brushed away the stray burgundy strands from her cheeks and eyes and there, touched her cheek lovingly, "Vanessa."

She opened her eyes slowly and there, flashed him a smile. That smile…froze time for him. And how he wished that he could remain in that moment in time…forever. Because if he didn't and if time went on, he knew what would happen.

'No…!' he shouted at himself, willing himself not to think of the very harshly realistic possibilities.

"Gale…" she said smiling, coughing every now and then.

Gale held her as tight as he could, pulling her to his lap and her head on his chest, "Don't talk. Save your energy. I'll heal you now."

She chuckled, "Forget it. When the wound is fatal…there's no point. You know that."

He did. He did know that.

But he didn't want to believe it.

For the first time in his life, he didn't want to believe in facts. He wanted to refute it…to disprove it…

Seeing her there, in his arms…bleeding…crying…dying…something within him collapsed. She closed her eyes, letting more of her tears leak through before she giggled as she felt something else on her cheek.

She smiled again, "Don't…don't cry for me Gale."

He blinked and spoke nonchalantly, his face betraying nothing, "Is this…what it's called?"

Indeed, she felt…happy at seeing his tears. He really…did feel something for her, didn't he?

She coughed up again, letting a trail of blood escape her lips, streaming down her cheek, "I…I think so. I'm not sure…But…"

He shook his head, "Don't…Don't talk."

She had not heeded his words and shook her head before letting out a labored breath and a melancholy sigh, "I…I guess…this is it."

"…"

"I thought that you wouldn't save me again." he told her.

She chuckled weakly, "I lied."

"…Vanessa…" he trailed off, feeling his insides beginning to be torn from different directions as he realized that…it was the last moments that he would spend with this woman…The woman who craved only justice…

She never got it, did she?

And that, for him…was the greatest betrayal of the gods. Wait; betrayal of the gods…? Or was it his…?

'I didn't get to protect you…'

"Vanessa…I'm sorry."

"Sorry…?" she choked out, "For what…?"

He sighed, "For not protecting you."

She smiled, "No…It was my choice. You…protected Cielo…just as I protected you…"

His heart skipped a beat. Did she really mean that…? He smiled within as he looked into her eyes and saw only undeniable truth.

She coughed again and there, he just held her tighter still…

She looked up at him, "Gale…I never got to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked expressionlessly.

"That night…when I was with you…" she trailed off, her breathing becoming extremely labored as she struggled with the pain within her, "…was my happiest…"

"…!" he gasped at that and opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off, "No…Gale…Let…let me…"

He nodded again, letting her know that she could finish first.

She smiled lightly and there spoke, "I…I forgive you."

Yes. She did.

Lupa had died for the tribe. She had known this…but she had refused to accept it. To her, it had been a father who abandoned a daughter…But now, as she fought for the tribe…and more importantly as she saw how Gale saved her life…how Gale had saved Cielo's life in the risk of losing his own…she now understood the nature of her father's decision.

Her father had offered his life to Embryon…for peace.

It had been the only way to ascend to Nirvana.

She knew that, even then, she did.

But…she didn't want to accept it. She wanted to remain as a child…Dependent, vulnerable…and shielded by her father's love and protection.

But now…

It had been time to grow up.

Now, it had been she who had found someone she loved to whom she would die saving. Now, she had bartered her life so that she may save his. Now, she understood.

And because of that, she forgave Gale.

She forgave him.

Again, at hearing such words, his heart leapt. He felt…gratified.

"We've…only met…less than a month…" she said with a smile; a sad smile and continued, "But to me…it felt like…forever…" Yes; that was the way she felt. Lupa…her father had taught her once that a lifetime could be lived in a year's time…and a lifetime's worth of love could be loved within but a day. She didn't understand that at that point…but now, more than ever, she did.

Her feelings for him had evolved so quickly over the days and nights…and now she knew why. Each second that she spent with him felt like a day…

Each moment seemed to pass by so slowly that she had had the ample opportunity to know him…both in the inside and out…

And now that her end had come, she would open it with open arms…She had done everything that she had been destined for in that world, hadn't she? Maybe now, the gods would forgive her and grant her Nirvana.

Oh how she wished that he would be there too.

"Gale…Gale…" she moaned his name over and over painfully, poignantly hanging by the very thin thread of life that she still possessed, continuing to stare at her lover's face, etching his features into her heart and mind forever.

Gale wanted to cry at hearing her words…but he held on.

"I love you." she whispered as she let more of her tears cascade down from her sparkling raspberry eyes.

She let out a series of strangled breaths there and held his hand tight against hers. Her time was nigh and so, she had to tell him all that she wanted and all that she needed to tell him, "I hate you…But I love you…I hope…" she paused as she felt searing pain in her gaping wound, "I hope to meet you…again."

Again, a tear dropped from Gale's eye and nodded, "I shall find you."

She smiled, "I'm glad…"

And with that, the young woman, his lover, slowly drew her eyes to a close…forever.

xxxxx

Cielo watched as the event unfolded in front of him. He had no idea that Gale…had felt this way. But then again, perhaps he shouldn't expect too much. Gale was a person too; he had another life that was beside Embryon.

He straightened himself as he saw the subject of his contemplation stand and began to walk towards him, never sparing the body behind him another glance.

Green met blue, "Let's go."

With that, the green-haired man walked passed him and walked briskly away.

xxxxx

The team stood before the almighty Angel.

Gale narrowed his eyes. This was the gates of Nirvana.

He would get there.

He would.

He needed to find her.

Now that he knew the truth about the gods, now, he didn't believe in them.

Vanessa was gone…but he would find her again. He would. Her soul was not lost. Even if it took him a thousand lifetimes, he would find her again.

He smiled bitterly as he reflected on how things came to be. She was supposed to be his tool; she was supposed to be the one who would liberate him from his hellish emotional guilt.

And she did; she had indeed saved him…

Just not in the way he previously planned.

She had saved him; she had served as his salvation and his vessel of liberation in more ways than one.

She had opened his eyes to new emotions…To hope…to forgive…and to love.

"I'll find you…"

xxxxx


	6. Destiny

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, WAFF, FLUFF. **

**Chapter 6: Destiny **

Green eyes looked his watch, pushing his glasses up his nose as they began to go down, 'Drat…It's almost eight! She's gonna kill me!' he thought as he pondered over his instructor, rushing out of his house.

"Hurry dear! You're late!"

"I know! Bye mum!" he called on as he rushed to his bike and pedaled to school.

Sure, he didn't have a car like most of his friends, but then again, he supposed that it was better.

'I live close by and it's environmentally friendly.'

Within a few minutes, he reached the parking lot and there fastened his bike upon the railing and locked it before rushing to the building. He stopped at the doorway and took a moment to look at his black school uniform. His suit was fine and his pants too.

He looked at his rubber shoes and sweat-dropped, 'She won't notice.'

With a nod, he opened the door and ran…only to collide with…a girl.

They toppled over, with him on top of her and covered his ears as he heard her scream, "Pervert!!!"

'Me?!' he asked mentally in shock, 'A pervert!? Never! Maybe Heat and Serph…! But never me!' he internally justified as he shifted the repulsive attribute to his younger brothers.

He quickly got off the young woman and straightened his glasses, thanking the gods that they hadn't been smashed at the impact! He then stood and held out a hand. She took it and there both stood as they composed themselves.

He scratched the back of his head, his face cast down and sweat-dropped, "Sorry about that…I wasn't looking and I…" he trailed off as he now looked at the girl he bumped into…closely.

He froze though as he looked through a pair of dazzling obsidian orbs… Her hair was swept on one side, and her bangs covered her right eye…Her pink lips were full and luscious, like strawberries that were just waiting to be plucked.

He looked at her and noticed her petite stature; petite and slender. 'A real cutie…' he thought, stunned.

He also looked at her apparel and noted in appreciation the sailor fuku that she wore. She wore a white blouse that was attached with a sailor collar with a long black necktie tied at the front of the blouse…with a black suit over it, its cut just at her waist and a short pleated skirt that went down to her pearly white thighs.

Up to her calves and down her knees, she wore loose white socks and a pair of black shoes. He wanted to drool on her but kept his face.

'Wow…' he thought. He had never seen her around school before…He was a junior at their high school and had studied there all his life…and he had never before seen this girl before.

He blushed as he felt the feeling of attraction. He smirked to himself as figured the feeling to be mutual as the girl blushed under his gaze.

He blinked as he remembered where he was. He held out a hand again, "By the way…I'm Gale."

The girl looked from his eyes to his hand, silently debating whether or not to take it. She chose the latter and shook his hand, "I'm Vanessa…" she said, seeing that she had been mistaken. He didn't look much like a pervert…

'In fact…just remove those nerdy glasses…and he looks…kinda cute.' she thought with glee, noting his tall posture…and his nicely toned body…with his deep yet caring emerald eyes…and his short yet neatly combed light brown hair.

His heart skipped a beat at hearing that name. He didn't know why…but he felt as though he knew her…from somewhere.

"Say, do I…Have we ever met before?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled, "I don't think so."

She then took her hand back and began to walk past him, towards the door when he followed her and smiled, "Hey! Where are you going?"

She turned back to him, "To the girls' building! Where else? This is the boy's side." she told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

He blushed; right. He nearly forgot about that.

"Um, would you like someone to show you the way?" he offered hoping that she would say yes.

She giggled; he was cute…but…he was trying too hard, too fast.

"Erm, don't you have a class to get to?"

'Oh crap!' he yelled frantically within, 'Damn!'

Seeing the fright and hurry in his eyes, she nodded and turned away, heading to a different direction when his voice stopped again, "Maybe we could…hang out later…?"

She giggled again.

He really was trying very hard, wasn't he? Well…maybe she could give him a break.

She turned to him and smiled, "Sure. I guess."

He smiled at that, "Great…I'll…see you at the main entrance at your building?"

She nodded, "Okay…"

Gale, forgetting about his class widened his smile, "So…um…what are you in to?"

She giggled, "Don't you have a class to get to?" she asked, reminding him for what seemed to be a thousand times.

Again, Gale's brain felt as if it had been fried, "Ah…Damn…! Oh yea…Well, I'll see you Vanessa!"

No longer wishing to respond to that, she muttered a low "bye" and there dashed from the place as well.

Gale smiled as he ran through the halls, looking for his classroom. He had never been late…This had been a first for him. Well, it wasn't his fault he reckoned. He had been tired the previous night and had overslept.

He made a sour face, 'Maybe it's those two again, messing with mum's sleeping pills.'

He then shook his thoughts off his mischievous brothers and there thought of the girl that he had just met…He looked at everything around him dreamily. Why did he feel as if he had met her somewhere before…?

Why did he freeze when she looked at him…?

Even when his instructor had given him a day's worth of detention, he didn't really care.

He was blind, deaf and dumb to everything around him…

All that he thought of was hair of onyx…and a pair of eyes of obsidian.

'Vanessa…'

He knew not…but the gods hadn't been completely cruel. He had found her…He had reached Nirvana and it had been a Nirvana with her in it.

They had found one another, but this time…there had been an addendum.

Now, they were free of their past mistakes…of their evils…of their cruel demons. Now, life had been set upon a clean slate. Now, they had a chance. They had a chance to live their lives the way they really wanted to; within each other's arms…knowing of only pure and unadulterated love.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: Please note that this happens AFTER the events of DDS2. Yes; Gale goes on through DDS2 still pining over Vanessa. But then again, that's another story. **

**And yes, I've set their Nirvana in the modern day of Japan. LOL! **

**Sailor Fuku:** A type of Japanese school uniform worn by girls that consist of a white blouse with a sailor collar, with a ribbon tied at the front and a pleated skirt.


End file.
